


A mother full of memory

by cempa_suchil99



Series: All is found [2]
Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Axis Powers - Freeform, M/M, Third Reich dad, USSR dad, sovietreich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cempa_suchil99/pseuds/cempa_suchil99
Summary: The easy part was fixing his relationship with USSR and having his baby, Germany. Now, Third Reich will have to learn how to raise his baby while leading a war against Europe.
Relationships: Belarus & Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic), Germany & Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic), Germany/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic), Russia & Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic), Third Reich/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic), Ukraine & Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)
Series: All is found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I have return and with the sequel of All is found. I may not be able to post as usual as with All is found. I am starting this one and another fic that I had in mind for a while, but I can promise you that I will upload a new chapter every Thursday.
> 
> Without anything more to say I hope you enjoy this new fic and enjoy the chapter!

Third Reich open his eyes after he felt the sunrays hitting them. He looks directly to his curtains and sees the sun shining outside. He feels an arm over his waist and turns around to snuggle up to the red chest of his partner.

He can’t understand how the other can be shirtless in late February, in Germany, but he doesn’t complain. He hears a deep chuckle and stops moving, in hopes that the other will let them stay like that for a few more minutes.

“You now as well as I that if I don’t wake you up the kids will” Says USSR while moving his arm, in Third Reich’s waist, upwards to his cheek.

“They haven’t, so that means that is still early for everyone in the house” Third Reich open one of his eyes to see USSR, but when he sees the other one smiling at him he closes them to not be tempted by the devil “Except for you, it seems.”

USSR laugh at Third Reich’s theatrics and turn upwards with Third Reich in his arms, so that Third Reich was now on top of him.

Third Reich raise his head from his chest and send him a glare “Stop moving, you are going to truly wake me up” and after saying that he close his eyes and lay his head in the other’s chest.

He could feel USSR breathing below him and he was wondering how long will his partner last, in staying still. He didn’t last long. He sits up with Third Reich in his arms and rest his back on the headboard. Third Reich sigh at USSR and straighten his back.

USSR was looking at him with a smirk on his face and Third Reich wanted to wipe that look from his face. He lifts one of his eyebrows and without breaking eye contact he reach for a pillow and smack USSR’s face on the side.

USSR let and undignified yelp escape him, at being hit, and when he took off the pillow, he saw a triumphant smile in Third Reich’s face. USSR was raising the pillow with one hand while holding Third Reich by the waist, when Third Reich kiss him, holding his head in between his hands.

USSR let the pillow fall and start to reciprocate the kiss. As soon as USSR start lowering his hands from Third Reich’s waist, the german move back and smirk at USSR “Didn’t you said something about the kids waking up?”

USSR groan at that and rest his head against the headboard.

Third Reich left a small laugh escape his lips and stand up to put on his robe and slippers. He could hear USSR moving behind him as well. Both got out of the room and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

They were at the middle of a debate of which cuisine will they have for breakfast, when they hear a baby wailing. They went silent and wait for the wail to sound again. The wail did sound again, and both knew which of the babies it was.

Third Reich left the kitchen after that and went upstairs to Ukraine’s room. When he opens the door, he could hear him cry loudly. He thank god that Germany didn’t cry so loud. He went to the crib and raise the baby to his chest. He starts to lull the baby in his arms, while he moves his robe aside to breastfeed Ukraine.

He was glad that Ukraine accepted his milk because if not he didn’t know what they would have done. He obviously scolded USSR for bringing the baby all the way to his homeland, without his mother, when he was just a few weeks old, but at the end understood when USSR told him that his ex-wife was going through postpartum depression.

He then scolded USSR, again, for living her all by herself on the house. USSR assure him that she was being well kept but Third Reich couldn’t stop feeling sympathy for her. He obviously didn’t wanted USSR to return but he could still feel pity for her.

After Ukraine was satisfied, Third Reich fix his robe and accommodate Ukraine in his arms. Ukraine was a relatively calm baby. He didn’t cry, nor demanded attention, but the moment that he was hungry he would make the loudest noises to be fed immediately.

Third Reich didn’t fell in love with Ukraine instantly, like with Belarus. He did end up falling in love with the youngest of the Russians’ but slowly, day by day. He obviously took care of Ukraine as if he were one of his kids and that was the way that he fell in love with the baby.

He learned how to make him fall asleep, how to stop his crying and how to carry him. After a few days of taking care of him, he noticed that he was already in love with Ukraine, when he laughed for the first time, at him.

Ukraine and Third Reich move out of the room and towards the stairs when Third Reich hear a small voice talking. He turns and walk towards the source of the voice. He opens the door from where the voice was coming, and was met with Russia talking to Germany, from outside the crib.

They had put both babies in different rooms because USSR said that the moment that one needed to be fed at night, he would wake the other and Third Reich will not have enough hands to handle both.

He went inside the room with Ukraine in his arms, trying to not be noticed by the other two kids. He could see from where he was that Russia was on his tiptoes holding Germany’s hand. Russia was telling him about his dream. It was about a small bear, that he named Marisha and she played with him and all of his siblings, all day long.

Third Reich will never understand the Russian’s love for bears, but he was glad that at least they didn’t have one. Third Reich would kill USSR if he saw any of his kids getting near those giant beasts. He walks behind Russia and as soon as Germany sees him, he starts to coo at him and lift his arms towards him.

His Germany was also a calm baby, he was similar to his brother Ukraine, except that Germany, like his mother, love attention. He will always want to be in the arms of one of his parents or for someone to talk, play or be with him.

As soon as you left him alone for a few seconds he will start to wail. To the relief of USSR and Third Reich, Germany, as soon as he sees someone around him, stops crying and starts to coo to call the attention of that someone.

USSR obviously hadn’t stop mocking Third Reich about this but what USSR didn’t know, is that he couldn’t be happier that Germany resemble him so much.

He gives a kiss to Russia in his head, while holding Ukraine with both hands to his chest. Third Reich starts to talk to his little Rus while accommodating both babies in his arms. Once he was confident that he wouldn’t drop any of the babies he went downstairs, with Russia following behind.

The whole time Russia talk about his dream and how awesome it would be to have an actual bear as a pet. Third Reich “ohh” and “ahh” at the correct moments. He wasn’t going to be the one that tell Russia that he couldn’t have a bear as a pet, that was USSR’s job as Russian.

Once they reach the kitchen USSR help Third Reich to lay the babies down in a crib that they made specially to move around the house. Third Reich had asked his best engineers to make one, because he knew that if they could make his Panzer tanks, then they could do a simple crib with wheels.

USSR had the breakfast almost ready and Third Reich almost pout at him, seeing their breakfast being Russian cuisine, before remembering that he was the representative country of the Third Reich and pouting was below himself.

So, instead of pouting, he protested by sitting beside his babies and not helping USSR in anything. He was playing with their tiny hands when he hears Russia start telling USSR his dream.

He put close attention to the conversation. He wanted to know how to put down a request of his kids, that he didn’t like, permanently. Third Reich had to admit that USSR raise his kids so well that both knew not to cross certain limits and he wanted to learn how to do it with Germany, to make sure that he wasn’t spoiling him.

Russia finish telling his father about his dream and the part that Third Reich was waiting for arrive. Russia ask his father if they could have a bear as a pet. Third Reich was ready to start taking notes in his head about USSR parentship when USSR look his son in the eyes and nod.

Russia jump and clap with a big smile on his face. Third Reich wasn’t expecting that answer and couldn’t stop his confusion from escaping his lips “Wait, what?”

Both Russians look at him and tilt their heads at their right at the same time. The scene would have been cute if it wasn’t because he was really confused at the moment.

“You are going to let Russia have a bear, as a pet, just like that?” ask Third Reich clearly not believe USSR.

“Well, yes” USSR just shrug at his reaction “I also wanted to have one as a pet, but my ex-wife never let me.”

Third Reich could just stare at USSR in complete disbelieve, while Russia was moving his head, from his father to Third Reich.

“Please tell me that she wasn’t the only one that was keeping things under control in your house, because if she was then I have just given you complete freedom to burn down your house”

After not hearing anything from USSR he turns towards Russia and the boy just hide himself in between USSR legs lowering his head. Third Reich curse himself for partnering with such a crazy country and look at his babies.

Looking at them, Third Reich realize something. The same way that Ukraine was now his baby, was the same way that the other Russians were now his family. That meant that he also got to be responsible for the wellbeing of them and make sure that they don’t get themselves killed.

Now he was starting to understand why the ex-wife of USSR had such character. He sighed and stood up. He went to both countries and kneel in front of Russia.

“I’m sorry Rus, but you can’t have a bear as a pet” Russia look at him with big purple eyes, but Third Reich knew, that if he was going to be a good parent to his kids he needed to be responsible.

“They are really dangerous animals” Third Reich saw sideways how USSR start to open his mouth but continue either way “I know that you are Russian and that means that you are strong and brave, but there is no bravery in getting hurt.”

Russia nod at him and Third Reich rub his head. He stood up and point a finger in USSR face “Neither can you, got it?” Third Reich didn’t lower his finger until USSR nod as well.

After Belarus woke up, they had breakfast and got the kids ready to go out. It was their last weekend together, since February was ending, and USSR had to get back to his own territory after a little more than a month in german territory.

That day seem promising to spend outside the house with the kids. The sky was clear and there was plenty of snow for the Russians to feel like home and play with it. Once Third Reich was satisfied that the kids were covered enough, he went outside with them to his backyard.

German Empire had asked for a backyard that could hold a party for over a hundred persons and still have a small lake in it. His house may be of medium size, but his backyard compensates for that.

USSR was getting the babies ready and when he got out of the house, he passed Ukraine to him. Russia and Belarus were trying to make a fort with the snow, and they needed to put snow on top of it.

Third Reich got in the house for his snow shovel and when he returns, he sees USSR, kneeling in front of the lake and holding in his hands a naked Germany. He had heard stories of Russians sinking their babies in cold water, but he thought it was just a myth, he certainly didn’t think that USSR would do that to their son.

Third Reich open his eyes and drops the shovel. He runs as fast as he can, while holding Ukraine close to his chest. Before USSR could sink Germany into the cold water, Third Reich stops him by grabbing him from his coat and pulling him upwards, he couldn’t lift the man but at least he got his attention.

When USSR stood up and turn towards Third Reich, Third Reich immediately took Germany from USSR hands. He had to lean back to make sure that neither of the babies fall but somehow manage to accommodate the two babies.

When USSR took a step forward Third Reich hold both babies close to his chest “Don’t.”

USSR look him in the eyes and lift an eyebrow while crossing his arms. He tended to do that whenever someone challenge him and maybe everyone felt intimidated by the size of the country, but USSR wasn’t dealing with anyone. He was dealing with a mother protecting his babies and to top that, that mother was Third Reich.

“Nazi give me back Germany, it will make him stronger” said USSR taking another step towards Third Reich.

“He is german and he will be raised as a german” respond Third Reich sending a death glare at USSR and holding Ukraine and Germany as close to him as he could.

“He has Russian blood” said USSR, trying to grab Germany from his partners arms, only to have Third Reich moving away from him and moving towards the house “For Christ sake, it’s just a bath.”

Third Reich turn towards USSR and lift his head to look down at USSR, if possible “It’s barbaric.”

“I’ll let you know that Russia and Belarus had the same bath, even Ukraine had his own, and the three are very healthy, as well as thousands of Russian kids” says USSR trying not to snap at the german country. He had his fists on both sides of him and he was trying really hard to not take Germany by force.

“Well, Germany will be the exception then” said Third Reich, getting inside the house and closing the backyard door with his foot.

After their small discussion, Third Reich went to his room and dress Germany in warm clothes. He then proceeded to feed both babies, since it was feeding time. He could hear USSR in the kitchen, probably cooking something for lunch but he couldn’t care less. He was still mad at USSR for putting Germany in such a risk of getting a cold, when he was just a month old.

He was exercising both babies’ legs when he heard someone knock. Third Reich turn towards the door and when it open, he saw two small faces peeking out of the door. Third Reich smile at Russia and Belarus and signal for them to get closer.

Russia put a big smile on his face and then, from behind his back, he took out a plate with a creamy cake, with almonds and honey on top. Third Reich chuckle at that and sit on the bed, beside the babies, accepting the cake.

He wasn’t a fool, he knew that both kids were sent, along with the cake, as a peace offering, and he knew very well that USSR was behind the wall waiting for him to say something. Third Reich signal both kids to the bed and both obey. Belarus sat near Third Reich and Russia ended in front of the babies, playing with their tiny feet.

“You know that I won’t back down from my decision, right?” Third Reich says to the open air, knowing that USSR will hear him.

They all look towards the open door and see USSR emerge from outside. USSR just rub his neck and sigh when their eyes met.

“I know that you told me from the start that you will raise Germany as you saw fit, but he is also my son.” Said USSR taking a step forward and after not hearing a sound from Third Reich he continue walking towards the german country “I know that we will not agree in everything concerning Germany, but at least take in consideration some of my suggestions, will you?”

Third Reich cross his legs and look up at him. Third Reich hated looking up at anyone. He ponders USSR proposition for a while and nod. USSR was right, if he was going to take part on Germany’s life, then Third Reich needed to start taking in count some Russian traditions.

He felt USSR sit beside him and look towards him. Both smile at each other “Food will not always get me to give in to you.”

USSR laugh at that and Third Reich took a bite of the cake with the spoon that Belarus gave him “So where did you buy it.”

“I feel offended that you think I didn’t make it” says USSR, putting an arm around Third Reich.

“You can cook really delicious food, but I don’t think that you have even seen Bienenstich.”

“He found out papa” says Belarus, moving to his father’s lap and snuggling close to him.

“Do you like it? I choose it, it looked good from outside the bakery” says Russia coming from behind Third Reich and putting his head on the German’s shoulder.

“Of course, it’s one of my favorite desserts” says Third Reich grabbing another piece with the spoon and moving it towards Russia’s mouth “Here, taste it.”

Russia eat it and ask for more, after hearing his brother call for more Belarus ask too and soon Third Reich was giving cake to three Russian mouths.

After they finish the slice of cake between the four of them USSR and Third Reich put the babies to bed and went downstairs with the kids to take lunch. USSR surprise him by making a lunch full of german food.

That was their only discussion for the weekend, at the end Germany never did get his bath in cold water and USSR didn’t try to do another one of his traditions without asking Third Reich first. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I will be editing "All is found" so if you get a notification from it know that I'm just editing it. 
> 
> Also, a very important note. Third Reich will be called the mother of Germany, not because I see him as the "girl" in the relationship, nothing like that, but because he gave birth to Germany. This same case will apply to Italian Empire and for the Russians, although they see Third Reich as a parental figure, they will still call him by his nickname out of habit.

As all good things do, the Russian’s visit had come to an end. It was the day of their flight back to Russian territory and Third Reich was kindly woken up by one of their babies crying. For the sound of it, Third Reich knew that Germany was already up and demanding whether attention or to be fed.

Third Reich sat on the bed without opening his eyes and move towards the side of the bed to get up. As soon as he did, he felt a set of strong arms surrounding his waist and trying to pull him again to bed. This only ended in him sitting in the bedside.

“Don’t get up, crying builds character in him” says USSR behind him.

Third Reich try to stand up but after seeing that he couldn’t compare his strength with the one of USSR, he stops struggling and decide to confront the situation.

He looks behind himself and open his eyes “Germany is crying, and you are lying. I need to get up.”

“If you get up then everything gets real, just five more minutes” says USSR, pleading in vain to Third Reich and trying to do his best representation of the same eyes that get Russia everything from the german country.

Third Reich sigh, knowing exactly what USSR was thinking. USSR will return to his territory and with the war just in the brink of starting within months, both will not have time to seek each other. It pains him to not know when he will see the Russians again, but someone needed to keep his mind in the goal and as usual it had to be him.

He turns his torso around and starts running his hand through USSR’s head while looking at his eyes “We both know that this day was coming. The sooner we get things done the sooner we will have time to see each other again.”

USSR sit on the bed, besides Third Reich, and join both heads together without breaking eye contact. After a few seconds Third Reich smile and USSR did as well. Once Third Reich felt the tension lift from USSR’s shoulders he moves back and put on his robe.

He then went out the door of his room and towards Germany’s room. He picks him up and put a finger gently beside his mouth, to see if he was hungry. After Germany chased after his finger Third Reich sat up in a sofa that they had put there for him to rest and start feeding him.

Once Germany finish eating Third Reich make him burp and adjust his hold on his baby. He looks towards the clock in the room and seeing that it was just 5 am he returns to his room with Germany on his arms.

USSR looks up from the bed to see who entered and at seeing Germany he reaches his arms towards him. Third Reich gives Germany to USSR and lay down beside his partner. USSR lay his son in his chest and start rubbing his back gently, in slow rhythm.

Germany raises his head and look at his father with curiosity. Big blue eyes met golden eyes and USSR kiss his son forehead. He will always feel a deep unadulterated love towards those sky blue eyes of the german countries.

Third Reich rests his head on USSR arm and put a finger in Germany’s hand. Immediately his finger was grab by Germany’s tiny hand. Since their son was just two months old, he couldn’t do more than pull the finger towards his mouth.

Third Reich stop him and instead touch his nose. Germany just close his eyes and open them as soon as he stopped feeling the pressure in his nose, making both adults chuckle. They play like that until Germany got tired and fall asleep again.

USSR put him in the middle of both and Third Reich put an arm surrounding his waist and supporting his chest, so that Germany would stay on his side. USSR then put an arm around Third Reich waist and both countries fell asleep.

In that position did Belarus and Russia found them three hours later. Both kids peek inside the room and seeing that the adults were sleeping Russia turn to Belarus and put a finger on his lips to keep her quiet.

They tiptoe to the bed and start climbing it. Once Russia was on the bed, he hears something fall. He turns around and can only see the top of the head of Belarus from where he was. Getting closer to the border of the bed he looks down and sees Belarus sitting in the floor rubbing his backside.

Russia chuckles at his sister and immediately puts a hand over his mouth. He turns around and waits to see if he woke up any of the adults. He didn’t wake them up, but he could see tiny feet moving slowly. He got closer and standing on his knees, over his father, he sees little Germany with his eyes open and looking at him.

Russia smiles at his youngest brother and looks to the side at seeing his sister beside him. She waves at Germany and starts to make funny faces at him. Russia starts to do the same and when Belarus look his way, she starts to laugh.

Third Reich open his eyes at hearing Belarus laugh and sees both kids turn towards each other. Russia had put a hand over his sister’s mouth and Belarus was trying to move the hand away. They hadn’t notice him yet.

“Russia, leave your sister alone” said Third Reich after seeing Belarus ready to hit his brother.

Both kids jump at hearing Third Reich’s voice and almost fell out of the bed, if not because USSR grab them in the last minute.

“Go to sleep, it’s too early” says USSR, pulling them towards him and keeping them in bed with his arms surrounding them.

Third Reich could see both kids struggling and laughing. They couldn’t get free from his father hold, so they appeal to him.

“Nazi help us!” said Belarus, but he couldn’t see her from where he was.

“Dad is behaving like a mama bear” that one came from Russia, who was moving his arms widely to call his attention.

That seem to catch the attention of Germany and he move his arms towards them. Third Reich laugh at this and stood up from the bed with Germany in his arms.

“I will not save you, but someone might just want to”

Third Reich walk around the bed and sit on the other side of the bed, in front of the Russians. He lay Germany beside his siblings, since they had stop struggling at seeing the Germans come into view.

Germany move his arms towards them but since he couldn’t turn to his side Third Reich had to. Belarus grab one of his tiny hands and start to move it up and down slowly, making Germany try to follow the movement with his eyes.

Third Reich couldn’t hold his laugh at seeing the three Russians mesmerize by Germany moving his eyes. After he got the attention of the other ones and a death glare from USSR part, he picks up Germany and start herding them towards the kitchen.

After putting Germany on the moving crib, he went to get Ukraine. They had a relatively calm breakfast, or as calm as one could have with two kids and two babies. They went to Third Reich’s backyard and while USSR was watching over the babies Third Reich played tag with Belarus and Russia.

Later at lunch the babies took a nap and Third Reich, taking advantage of this, left USSR to the kitchen to play hide and seek in the house with the kids. USSR call them to have lunch later, on their fifth round. In the middle of their lunch Ukraine woke up and Third Reich had to go get him.

Once they finish lunch and Germany was up again, they start to bath the kids. USSR was the one bathing them and meanwhile Third Reich dress them and made sure that none of them got out of the room before taking their bath.

Once the kids were clean and dressed Third Reich took a shower and left the kids under USSR’s care. All of them went from room to room, collecting the Russians’ things and making sure that their luggage was ready to go.

Third Reich found them moving from Belarus’ room to Russia’s room. He didn’t know how USSR did it but somehow, he manage to do everybody’s room, except the one of Russia, while herding their kids and moving his luggage from room to room.

Third Reich leaves the babies on the bed, surrounding them with pillows, and sends USSR to take a bath. After USSR leaves, he starts to pack Russia’s things in his luggage with the help of Belarus and Russia.

Once they have everything packed Third Reich leaves Russia keeping an eye on the babies and goes from room to room with Belarus, making sure that they aren’t forgetting anything. They found some of Ukraine onesies mixed with the ones of Germany and a pair of shoes of USSR that were under the bed.

After they packed that, Third Reich went downstairs with the babies in his arms and the kids following behind him. He puts them on the moving crib and leaves the kids playing beside the crib. He goes upstairs and starts carrying the luggage downstairs.

Once USSR gets out of Third Reich’s room, he sees the german country carrying the luggage and tries to help him.

“Wait Nazi, let me help you” says USSR moving towards the german.

“I’m fine, just help me with the other one” says Third Reich moving his head towards the luggage beside him.

“Are you sure? That one seems too heavy for you”

Third Reich lift one of his eyebrows and look USSR in the eye. One of his greatest concerns about becoming a mother was about other people thinking he had become fragile or that he needed help doing daily things.

He knew that USSR thought he was being a gentleman but there was a fine line between being a gentleman and being condescending and he had cross it after saying that comment. Without breaking eye contact with USSR, he passes the luggage that he was carrying to one hand and grab the one in the floor with his free hand.

“Don’t worry, I think I can manage both” Third Reich says while putting on his cheshire smile and turning around to walk downstairs to the kids.

USSR sigh at his partner attitude and curse himself for saying that. Without anything more to do he follows Third Reich downstairs, hoping that the other wasn’t really angry at him. For USSR luck Third Reich wasn’t and USSR knew it after letting Third Reich put every single luggage on the back of the car and gaining for it a proud smile from the german.

They rode to the airport and once they arrive Third Reich got someone to carry the luggage of the Russians to their flight and cabin. USSR look at him and takes Germany from his arms. He grabs his tiny hand in between his own and open his mouth to say something but at the end just shakes his head and gives him a kiss in his forehead.

USSR gives him Germany back and Third Reich tilt his head asking silently about what just happened. USSR just shakes his head and with a smile on his face takes Ukraine from him. Third Reich gives Ukraine a kiss in his cheek and then his nose, just to make him laugh.

He felt something pulling at his coat and looking down he sees Belarus holding one of her arms up while the other is hugging her pink teddy bear. Third Reich passes Germany to USSR and picks Belarus up.

“Can’t you come with us?” asks Belarus while biting her teddy’s ear.

Third Reich pull the teddy’s head down for Belarus to stop biting it and smile at her “I can’t Bela, but I’ll make sure that your father sends me letters and photos of you.”

“And will you send us photos and letters too?”

Third Reich nod at her, gaining a kiss in his cheek from her and a smile upon her face. He kisses her forehead and give her an eskimo kiss in the nose, making her laugh as well. He puts her down and takes Germany again from USSR.

He looks towards the oldest of the Russian’s kids and instead of seeing the purple eyes that he had come to adore he sees Russia’s ushanka covering his face. Third Reich kneels, holding Germany’s head to keep him from falling and with the hand that isn’t in Germany, he lifts the ushanka from Russia’s head.

He sees Russia holding back tears and grabs one of his hands. Russia looks up at him and with the back of his free hand he cleans his own tears.

“Should we go through this every time?” Third Reich says with a smile in his face.

Russia just gives him a small laugh and throws himself at Third Reich.

“I want to stay.”

Third Reich hugs him back tightly “We both know you can’t, no matter how much I wish you could.”

He felt Russia hug him tighter at that and both stay like that for a few seconds, until both hear a slight sound from Germany’s part. They move apart and Third Reich kiss Russia’s forehead, adding and eskimo kiss just like with Belarus.

They hear again a sound from Germany, and both look his way. Germany was just looking at them like he hadn’t made that noise. Russia moves closer to Germany and imitates Third Reich’s farewell. He gives Germany a kiss in the forehead and an eskimo kiss in the nose.

When Russia was in the middle of rubbing his nose with the one of Germany, Germany laugh. Russia move back and look at Third Reich. The german just move his head to the side, signaling for him to do it again. Russia did and rub again his nose with the one of Germany. They hear it again.

Russia move back and look first at Third Reich with a big smile and then to his father “You saw that papa. I made Germany laugh.”

“That’s amazing son” says USSR, tousling his hair with his ushanka.

“I made Germany have his first laugh!” says Russia, jumping in his own place.

Russia rubbed a few more times his nose with the one of Germany and each time he got the same reaction from Germany. After some time, they announce that their flight was ready to take off and they move outside of the building and into the landing ground.

Third Reich cover Germany from the cold winds of the night, with his coat, when they accompany the Russians to the entrance of the zeppelin. They stop a few feet from the entrance and USSR turn to Third Reich.

“When do you want me to come back?”

Third Reich confused, look at USSR. Both knew that on July Japanese Empire plans to start the war in Asia and they had to prepare their armies for when their turn to start the war in Europe arrive. USSR somehow knew what was the german thinking because he answered his silent question.

“That day in the hospital, after the explosion, you told me to stop trying if you weren’t my priority.”

Third Reich nod and look the other way, he remembers that sour moment very well, he has never felt so hopeless before. USSR grab his chin gently with his free hand and make him look at his golden eyes.

“You are my priority. When do you want me to come back?”

Third Reich, with his free hand, reaches to the back of USSR’s cheek and on his tiptoes reaches for USSR’s lips. He moves his hand to the back of USSR’s head and USSR do the same to him. They kiss slowly, trying to make the feeling last for as long as they could.

“Gross” both hear, more than see, Russia saying that.

Third Reich move back from the kiss and laugh at the unexpected comment from Russia. USSR simply turns towards his son and hits him without force, with his free hand, on the back of the head for the rude comment.

“Come back to me after Japan attacks China” Third Reich says while fixing USSR’s coat. Once the coat is to the German’s satisfaction, he raises his gaze and touch gently the cheek of USSR with the hand that wasn’t holding Germany “I want to see how well will you handle it. I want to be there for you.”

USSR nods and gives him one last kiss in the lips, that ended as soon as it started. He takes Belarus hand and with Ukraine in his arm he walks towards the entrance, follow by Russia. The last one wave back at him and when Third Reich wave back the boy opens his eyes wide.

“Wait papa, I forgot something” Russia shout, running back towards Third Reich.

USSR turns around to look at his son running since he was already in the entrance by the time Russia shout to him. Once Russia reach Third Reich, he takes something out of the inner part of his coat and gives it to Third Reich.

Third Reich takes what Russia was giving him and when he brings it up to see clearly, he notices it was his iron cross.

“I kept it on the inner part of my coat to make sure that it would get damage and I forgot about it.” says Russia, walking backwards.

Third Reich smile at the boy and grab his coat to pull him into another hug “I will always love you like you are my own, never forget that okay?”

Russia look up at him and gives him a big bright smile “Never, I promise.”

Both let go of the hug and Third Reich pushes gently with his hand, the back of Russia, for him to run towards his father. Once Russia gets to the entrance the Russians wave at Third Reich and Third Reich waves back. They get inside and the german turns around to get back to his car.

He takes three steps towards the airport before he hears some commotion going behind his back. He turns around out of curiosity and sees USSR trying to open the entrance with one hand. After the attendant help him he searches for him and gold eyes meet sky blue ones.

“Third Reich I love you!” yell USSR at him at the top of his lungs.

Third Reich smile at him and wave back. He didn’t stop waving until he saw the zeppelin way up in the night sky.

Once he lowers his hand, he touches his necklace, and only then did he whisper back “I love you more.”

He spends a few more seconds outside, in the cold night, hoping somehow that the wind carries his response to his partner. He feels Germany move inside his coat and when he look inside, Germany was looking up at him as well.

After three months of having constant guests at his house it will be too silent for them. Germany made a gurgling sound and somehow Third Reich was reminded of all those times his son kicked him while he was inside him, reminding him of the future that lay in front of them.

Of the future that he had wish so much it would come sooner, since Germany first kick him in his belly, and now was right there, in his coat. Third Reich smile at his son and walk towards the airport.

“Let’s go home, my little one.”

Third Reich’s driver was waiting for them, outside of the principal entrance to the airport, right where they had left him. He opens the backdoor for Third Reich to get in and drive both Germans to their house.

Once in there Third Reich change Germany’s diaper and change him into a warmer onesie. He lulls him to sleep and put him in his crib. He then goes downstairs to get something to eat. All the while talking out loud about the things that he would have to do at the next day.

He hadn’t had one of his episodes since Germany, but he wasn’t about to risk it and either way, out load or in his head, he still needed to do it. He had only taken January for his recovery and as soon as he could he returned to work, but he had USSR to rely on.

After tomorrow he had to arrange the feeding times of Germany and his meetings really well if he didn’t want to get crazy. The good thing is that he had already gotten Germany used to loud noises so that his son could sleep whenever and wherever he like and not be bother by the people that his mother would have to deal with.

After he had a quick dinner he went upstairs, check one last time on Germany and went to his own room to sleep.

Sleep didn’t come easy that night for him. He would turn from one side to another, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in and he would always find himself in the side of the bed that became USSR’s side.

After some time Third Reich gave up and hug USSR pillow. He ended falling asleep smelling the Russian’s pillow and imagining being embrace by the strong arms of his partner.

It seems that Third Reich wasn’t the only one that had some difficulty that night. Germany tended to wake three times at night to be fed but that night he had already woke Third Reich five times.

The german country let out a loud sigh at hearing Germany cry again. He stood up and went to his son’s room. He carries his son from the crib and as soon as Germany smell his mother he stops crying. Third Reich put a finger beside his son’s mouth to see if he was hungry, but Germany wasn’t.

After some time of Third Reich trying to lull him to sleep and failing miserably Third Reich gives up and takes Germany towards his room. He put one of his pillows on the other side of the bed to make sure that he couldn’t fall and lay with him on the bed.

“Do you miss them too?” says Third Reich to Germany, rubbing his cheek with one of his fingers “I do.”

His baby looks at him and their eyes meet. He suddenly feels a strong need to have his baby close to him, so he pulls him towards his chest feeling his baby’s heartbeat with his hand on his baby’s chest.

He starts to hum, without any thought in it until he sees Germany relaxing at the sound. Seeing this and idea comes to the German’s mind. Trying to remember the lyrics of a lullaby he once knew, he starts to sing to his little Germany.

Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your curly cues  
Your contagious smile  
And as I watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do is hold you tight

Knowing clouds will raise up  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Third Reich look at his son and finds him already asleep. He kisses his forehead and continue singing until both fall asleep holding to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: In my arms - plumb
> 
> Btw you can hold a newborn with one hand as long as the baby is small and has less than three months because they don’t move much and because they weight little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys but I have good news. I will be posting two times a week and also I will be editing this one and the first fic because I found some things that I need to change so if you get more notifications than usual I apologize for that.
> 
> Without anything more to say enjoy!

The next morning Third Reich had had to wake up early to take a bath while Germany was still asleep and also to prepare everything for their day. He was packing everything in the diaper bag that he was going to take, when he hears Germany cry.

He rushes to his room and as always, Germany stops crying as soon as he sees Third Reich. Third Reich picks him up and checks if he is hungry. Germany starts following the finger in his face and Third Reich goes to take the baby formula that he had prepare previously.

Since he will have to wear his uniform all day long, he will not be able to breastfeed Germany and had to pack a few bottles, water and the baby formula. He goes downstairs holding Germany in one arm while on the other holds the bottle upright.

He goes to the kitchen and tries to make his breakfast resting the bottle in his chest and bending backwards a little to not drop it. He was trying to make himself two boiled eggs since they were something easy to prepare.

He tries grabbing two eggs in one hand, but one ends falling and making a mess in the floor. He curses to himself and suddenly feels a chill running through his back. Holding tight to Germany he starts talking to him about the first thing that comes up to his mind. The mess that he had made.

“You can’t move your head yet but I had made a mess with one egg, and somebody is restricting my arms to go clean it up” he says while pointing with his face towards Germany when he mentions the “somebody”.

“I need to organize myself better, it would have been more efficient if I had taken breakfast instead of packing your diaper bag, don’t you think?” asks Third Reich while putting his surviving egg on the water that he had put to boil previously “In fact I still haven’t finish packing it.”

He takes Germany’s bottle out of his mouth and put it on the table. Evading the egg Third Reich goes for another egg and put it with the other one in the water. He continues talking to his baby while putting him in his moving crib.

He goes to one of his cabinets to search for salt and pepper and while doing that he sees some snacks. He takes them and put them in his pockets. While he was having breakfast, he tells Germany about their schedule that day and that he had to be in his best behavior.

Once he finishes, he goes upstairs and to Germany’s room to change him into cleaner clothes. Germany sees his favorite toy outside the diaper bag and stretch his tiny arm towards it. Third Reich gives it to him and then holds him to his chest while going to his room to check that his suitcase had everything.

He puts it in the bed and lays Germany beside it. He checks that he has all the papers and sees that one is missing. Remembering that it was in his studio he carries Germany downstairs with him.

Once in his studio he sees the paper in his desk. He grabs it and turning around sees, in one of the sofas that he got there, the coat of Germany. He puts the paper on the sofa and puts the coat on Germany. He goes upstairs and goes for the diaper bag.

He grabs Germany’s favorite blanket from the crib and Germany starts to grab his Iron Cross that was in his uniform. He looks down at his baby and notices that he doesn’t have his necklace with him. He goes to his bathroom and puts the blanket besides the sink.

Seeing that he can’t put the necklace with one hand he goes to his bed and puts Germany there while he puts his necklace. He lifts Germany up again and goes to get the diaper bag. Once he closes it, he remembers Germany’s toy but when he looks at his baby, he doesn’t have it with him.

That’s how Third Reich ends up running from room to room in his own house, searching for the favorite toy and blanket of Germany and his paper. Once he finds everything, he covers Germany with his blanket, along with his left shoulder. It was still cold outside, and he didn’t want for his baby to get sick.

He grabs both bags and goes outside, handing them to his driver. Hoping that he doesn’t forget anything he goes inside the car and let his driver ride them to the Reichstag. He enters the big building and is greeted by many soldiers and staff within it. He goes to his office and puts his suitcase in his desk.

He had asked previously to have a crib inside his office. He put Germany on it and tuck him up. He had fallen asleep on the way there. He made sure that he had everything ready for his first meeting, he was going to take only the necessary papers since he had to move everywhere with his baby and by design with the diaper bag.

Before the meeting some of his commanders came to pay him a visit to check some things that they weren’t sure of. Germany choose that moment to wake up but since he was hearing voices, instead of crying he starts cooing.

That got the attention of his commanders and they approach the crib. At seeing the little baby inside it for the first time they start to compliment him on his baby and when Germany lift his hands towards them one of them lift him up.

It had seemed that Germany had taken the attention of all his commanders since they didn’t continue the conversation that they had previously and instead they took turns in holding him.

When Third Reich’s secretary enter the office and announce that their meeting was about to start their commanders snap out of Germany’s control and pass him to Third Reich. He grabbed the diaper bag and the papers that were beside it and lead his commanders towards the meeting room.

Once in the meeting room he rests his back on his chair, at the front of the table, and lay Germany on his chest. Their meeting was rather peaceful, Third Reich had to stand up one time to feed Germany and another to walk him around the room before he got bored but other than that Germany did behaved.

After they finish their meeting Third Reich received various compliments about Germany’s good behavior which made him feel pride at his son. After their meeting they had another one and then Third Reich had to read and sign some papers that were necessary to get things going.

Germany took a nap and let Third Reich put all his attention on the papers. He signed the majority of them and in some he put notes on them about the corrections that he wanted to be made on them. There was one in particular that had caught his attention. For that one, he needed to solve it in person.

Once his break start, he picked up Germany and with the diaper bag in his shoulder, he exits his office. He gave all the papers to his secretary except for the one that caught his attention and send her to her break as well.

He had received an invitation to take lunch with the leader of the Third Reich and since the paper that got his attention was also from him, he took the invitation. He walks towards the door at his right and without informing his secretary he opens the door to that office.

The person inside may be the leader of the Third Reich, but he was Third Reich and he didn’t have to wait for someone of his own country to let him in.

Of course, the person inside was used to his theatrics by now and at hearing the door open without the usual introduction of his secretary, just raise his finger without raising his head from his desk

Third Reich didn’t sit in the chair in front of the desk and instead sat on a sofa besides it. He put the diaper bag and the paper beside him and start to play with Germany to wake him up. He move his toy from side to side and let him grab on to him to pull it away.

Once the person in the desk finish writing whatever he was writing he approach Third Reich and put a hand on his shoulder.

“This must be Germany, the new country?”

Third Reich nod at his leader’s comment but didn’t look up at him.

“May I?” Said his leader, stretching his arms towards Germany.

Third Reich wanted to refuse but he also wanted his leader to be in a good mood. He gave Germany to his leader and saw how he start examining his baby like he was his newest weapon. He then smiles at his baby in a way that made Third Reich’s instincts kicked in.

Third Reich stood up and grab Germany from his leader’s arms. He holds his baby close to him and turn around, shielding him from his leader’s gaze. Third Reich look down at Germany and after doing a quick check up on him and seeing that he was fine he looks towards his leader.

His leader just smiles at him in a way that sent chills down Third Reich’s back. Third Reich knew that he had just shown vulnerability to him and now his leader has something that he could use to his advantage.

Third Reich holds Germany closer and sees his leader approach the sofa where he was moments before. He picks up the paper that he left there and after a few seconds reading it he looks up.

“It doesn’t have your signature.”

“It would be foolish of me to sign it. USSR can be an ally to us” says Third Reich ready to defend his partner “It could make things easier for us. United Kingdom and France wouldn’t stand a chance against us, they fear him, and he had already proven that he can be trusted with the treaty of 1932.”

“Maybe he can be an ally or maybe you just want the happy family that you didn’t had” says his leader lifting an eyebrow and smiling at him in the same way as before.

Third Reich sends a death glare towards his leader, who only chuckle at the country “Communism is our one sworn enemy-”

“Who said that? Wasn’t it democracy?” Third Reich interrupts his leader, he could feel his anger starting to flare but he tries to control it “USSR will be more helpful to us than Spain is. If Spain doesn’t support us completely-“

Before Third Reich could finish his argument, he got interrupted by his leader shouting at him.

“I said that!” shouts his leader hitting his chest with his hand “I am your leader and as such you obey me!”

Third Reich’s anger flare and before he could control himself, he snaps.

“I am your country, if there is someone obeying someone it’s you” said Third Reich turning completely towards him and pointing his finger towards his leader “I put you in the position that you are in, I taught you how to lie and deceive others. I thought you how to control entire masses, don’t you forget that.”

His leader took a step back but as soon as Third Reich felt that he had win, his leader chuckle at him and walk past him, only putting a hand in his shoulder.

“You are right, you taught me everything I know, but you forgot one important point” Third Reich look sideways at his leader but he was looking upfront “You taught me how to know the most valuable thing for someone and use it against them.”

His leader looks at him and blue eyes meet dark brown “You wouldn’t like for little Germany to be sent to one of the concentration camps, right?” Third Reich straighten his posture and put both hands over his baby “After all, we are the only ones that know that he is not fully german.”

“You said that you wouldn’t implement them, you would only separate races, but you wouldn’t put them through that.”

His leader only shrug and circle Third Reich to get back to his desk. He was the one that had the upper hand now and both knew it, but Third Reich wouldn’t bow his head and give up just like that.

He will later be concerned about his people, when he had the whole information, but first he needed to keep the Russians safe from his leader. He walks towards the chair in front of the desk, but he refused to sit. He took a deep breath and pray that his father had teach him politics well.

“If Spain doesn’t support us completely, we will have a problem with all his kids in Latin America and that will get the attention of USA. We are already playing with fire, trying to attack both of USA’s parents” that got his leader’s attention and erase the smug face that he had before. Third Reich knew that he had him.

“We need someone that the own USA wouldn’t mess with, god knows that the kid is too impulsive. Japanese Empire will make the impossible to not get USA’s attention when he attacks China but that will only save us two more years until we start our own movement.”

His leader nod at Third Reich and look sideways, thinking about it.

“And you suggest that USSR can do that work?” ask his leader, looking again at him.

Third Reich nod “USSR had grown his army, not as much as us but is still someone formidable and the important thing is that we lose nothing with it. He wants the territory that is east of us, the countries that we don’t have an interest in, and in exchange he can help us get Poland.”

Third Reich knew that he had him the moment that he mentions Poland, but just to be sure he adds something more.

“Don’t forget that we also promise Japanese Empire that if USSR intervenes in his advance in China, they will have our army at their disposal” His leader look up at him and Third Reich love to be the one looking down at him “Who do you want to fight? United Kingdom and France or USSR?”

“Very well, you make a very sound argument, but I will still have to check it thoroughly.”

“Of course,” Third Reich nod at his leader and pick up the diaper bag.

He knew that his leader, in time, will agree to Third Reich’s proposal but just like him he hated to lose and that’s why he didn’t immediately agree with him. He moves towards the door and before he could get out, he hears his leader.

“Third Reich, weren’t you supposed to have lunch with me?”

“I need to get back to my office to check other papers and besides, I already had something” said Third Reich without turning his head.

He doesn’t hear a reply and he doesn’t wait for one. He opens the door and walks outside of the office and towards his own. He was glad that he had thought to bring some snacks.

He had already checked all the papers that he needed to, but he couldn’t get out of his office without his leader knowing. In the meantime, he eats some nuts and some dehydrated fruit and lays Germany on the carpet in the middle of his office to make him do some exercises that Dr. Anna had suggest.

After his break ended, he had another two meetings and then he was supposed to send a report of the meetings to Japanese and Italian Empire. In his report he made sure to send one small letter concerning Germany’s wellbeing and his leader threat towards him.

His leader may have the control over his people but the only reason that they have such strong alliances with Japanese and Italian Empire was because Third Reich had such a strong friendship with both countries.

After sending the report and the letter he went home. He looked outside and seeing that the sun was still up he decide to walk around the park with Germany. He left his suitcase and the diaper bag inside the house and walk towards the park in front of him.

It was not the first time that Germany was in the park, but it was the first time that it wasn’t too cold for Third Reich to bring with him his blanket. They got to the middle of the park and Third Reich sit on the grass with Germany in between his legs.

He found a fallen leaf and he lay it on Germany’s nose and then move it when he reach for it, making him laugh. After Germany got bored of that, Third Reich start teaching him the name of things that will get Germany’s attention.

He knew that Germany was far from learning them or even repeating them, but it was a form for both to spend time together. Once Third Reich felt the weather colder, he went inside his house. He changed of clothes and breastfeed Germany.

Dr. Anna had told him that he could stop breastfeeding Germany after three or four months but until then he would have to feed his baby at least two times a day. After Germany was full and asleep in his arms, Third Reich lay him in the crib and went to make his dinner.

He talked to himself about his meetings tomorrow and after passing through his studio he remembers the chaos that same morning and went to get his suitcase ready. He went inside Germany’s room and trying to make as little noise as possible, he also got the diaper bag ready.

With everything ready for tomorrow he lay in bed and wait for sleep to come. He grabs onto his necklace and with his finger trace the symbol of his partner. He smiles, knowing that at least today he had secured the safety of USSR and their kids.

As soon as he closes his eyes, he hears Germany cry for him at the other side of the wall. He sighs and chuckle at Germany’s timing. He stands up and goes to his room to feed his baby again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Headcanon of mine in this fandom is that well an idea has the opposing side and the idea's side so a country will have this duality, like when TR said that he wasn't in favor of the concentration camps but he wants to make Germany great again, you will see this more in depth in later chapters but just a head up for you to not get confused.
> 
> \- 1932 there was a treaty between USSR and TR in experimental weaponry since UK and France had taken the military power of Germany after WWI
> 
> \- Not everyone knows about the countries’ anatomy, so they believed, since Third Reich is german, that Germany is completely german, but they don’t know who the father is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I bring you a new chapter, hope you enjoy it.

A month later Third Reich receive a letter from one of his twin brothers, Austria. After Third Reich’s mother passed away his father had had a love affair with Austro-Hungarian Empire. From there Austro-Hungarian Empire had twins, Austria and Hungary.

Third Reich and Austria got along relatively well, Hungary for another part was always in disagreement with him and tended to get in his older brother nerves. He hadn’t seen both of them in a year, but he had made sure to notify them of the existence of Germany, after he was born.

Austria was the only one that send him a letter, telling him that as soon as he could, he would go visit him and his nephew. Austria, as usual, announce him of his arrival in german territory a day before his visit and send Third Reich into a fit of rage since he had to cancel every meeting that he had for that day.

It was already afternoon when the doorbell rang and Third Reich had to run downstairs to open the door, since he was dressing Germany in one of his new outfits. Once Third Reich reach the door, he fixed some minor details on his uniform and open the door.

When Third Reich open the door, he expected a big shout and a big hug from Austria. What he didn’t expected was for Austria to bring along his twin with him.

“Brother!” shout Austria throwing his arms at the air at seeing his older brother and immediately hugging him as Third Reich predicted. 

Third Reich reciprocate the hug with one arm while the other one was trying to not let Germany fall or get crush between them.

“How long has it been? A few months?” said Austria once he let go of Third Reich.

Third Reich was going to answer him when Hungary answer for him “Try more like a year.”

Austria look back at his twin and just shrug and smile back at Third Reich “Well, time goes by so fast that sometimes I don’t even know what day we are in.”

Third Reich chuckle and adjust Germany in his waist. He was about to let them in when he heard a squeal from Austria and, forgetting how scandalous his brother was, he took a step back in worry.

“Can I hold him. He looks so cute and small that I could squish him” Austria ask, not even looking at Third Reich and instead looking at Germany with his arms stretch towards him.

Third Reich sigh at his brother antics but pass Germany to him none the less. As soon as Germany was in Austria’s arms, he starts talking to him like he was a small dog. Third Reich wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with that but knowing that his brother hadn’t even notice he let it slide.

He signals them to get inside and after seeing that none moved, he hold Austria’s arm and gently pulled him inside the house. Hungary nod at him and follow his twin inside.

They had tea and talked for a while. Austria being the one to talk the most while the other two just nod at him or comment whenever their brother took a minute to breath.

Germany for his part was quite happy in his uncle arms. Austria tended to make a lot of faces and expressed freely with his hands. Something that their father hated, and it seem that Germany love since he was playing close attention to Austria’s every movement.

Somehow in the middle of their conversation Germany call Austria’s attention and Austria grab his hands in between his bigger ones starting to move them to play with him. Since Austria’s attention was on Germany, the other two brothers were left ignored.

Third Reich could feel Hungary getting more and more uncomfortable with each minute that they spent in silence, but Third Reich was relatively calmed seeing Germany interact with Austria.

“So…” start Hungary which earn him Third Reich’s attention “How come Germany became Germany?”

Third Reich decide to have a little fun with his brother and smiling to himself, he fakes not understanding the question.

“Well, I must admit that I wasn’t fond of our father and he did taint his name after seeing how the war ended but I felt that maybe the name deserve a second chance, don’t you think?”

Hungary rest his back on the couch that he was sitting in, trying to follow Third Reich’s process of thought and after finally understanding it he denies with his head.

“Not about his name, I mean how come Germany was born?”

Third Reich nod at him and smile “It was natural childbirth.”

Third Reich wanted to laugh at Hungary’s look of frustration, but he wanted to see how long it took for his brother to snap.

“No Reich” said Hungary, clutching his nose in between his fingers “From where does Germany comes from?”

“My belly?”

Hungary looks Third Reich in the eye and with both hands he emphasizes every word that he says next “How was Germany made?”

Hungary was about to snap, and Third Reich knew it, so when Hungary asked again Third Reich couldn’t do anything more than to mock him. He smiles at him and raise one of his eyebrows.

“I think you are old enough to know how babies are made.”

Hungary snaps and finally stands up and pulls his hair with his hands while shouting at him.

“No! Stop messing with me Third Reich. Did Germany was a one-night stand or are you in a relationship?”

“Oh, I also have that question” said Austria completely oblivious to Hungary’s anger “You didn’t mention anything about it, but we know that you aren’t someone of one-night stands.”

Third Reich crosses his arms and lays back on the couch. Seeing that he got the attention of both twins he smiles.

“I don’t see the importance of it?”

Hungary tense, ready to shout again at his older brother but then he just sits on the couch that he was in. Without looking at him he sighs and in his most calm voice replies to him.

“Look if it was a one-night stand we won’t judge you” he tilts his head from side to side thinking about it “Much.”

“That is comforting little brother” Hungary looks up with a glare on his face. He doesn’t like when Third Reich called him little “But it wasn’t, I’m currently on a relationship with USSR.”

Both look at him with eyes and mouth wide open. It was in those moments when the twins really did resemble each other. Third Reich could only feel smug at the reaction of both countries. After all, they were there when Third Reich met USSR for the first time.

German Empire and Russian Empire had had a meeting on german territory. German Empire obviously had taken advantage of this and presented his three sons to the only son of Russian Empire, which had accompanied him to that particular meeting.

For both twins it was obvious the interest that their brother had with the Russian. Both kept debating on and on about different social problems and it was obvious that not only Third Reich was interested but also USSR.

It was, until the Russians were leaving, when Russian Empire decided to tell them that USSR was engaged with someone. Russian Empire had mentioned her title and her many attributes but none of the German’s sons had pay attention.

The twins were looking at their older brother, intrigued if he will make a scene or if he will give USSR the cold shoulder. Instead all he did was give his farewell as their father did to Russian Empire.

Both were so shocked that after they got home and their father send them to bed, they sneak up to their older brother’s room to asked about Third Reich’s recent behavior.

After waking him up and asking more than five times the same thing Third Reich gave up and told them that even though he was engaged he could be a strong and potential ally. They taught that the interest of Third Reich in USSR ended there, until that moment.

“Wasn’t he married?” ask Austria standing up, with Germany in his arms, and sitting right beside Third Reich.

“He divorced a few months back.”

“A few months? Like nine months?” Ask Hungary raising one of his eyebrows towards his older brother.

“More like four” said Third Reich in a nonchalant form.

Austria grab Third Reich’s arm and start to shake him “Come on Reich, you can’t do this to us.”

Third Reich pull his arm away from Austria’s grip and was ready to smack his brother’s head when Hungary caught their attention by talking.

“This time I’m with Austria. You got to tell us what is happening.”

Hungary notice that Third Reich start denying with his hand and before he could talk, Hungary talk again.

“We are the only real family we have left and we are the only ones that know what we went through” Third Reich look him in the eye and Hungary continue “Trust in us, please.”

Third Reich sigh and start telling them about USSR and him since the very beginning. At mid telling Germany reach his arms towards Third Reich and Austria passed him his baby. Germany like to play with Third Reich’s necklace and Third Reich took the distraction to not look at either of his brothers.

He wasn’t ashamed of his partnership with USSR and much less of being his lover, but he wasn’t used to talking about such things to his brothers. Third Reich was used to them knowing what was happening in his life not telling them about it. After all, the majority of their lives they had live together.

After Third Reich ended telling them his story Hungary was the first one to talk, surprising Austria and Third Reich.

“Three years? You got to be kidding me?” Third Reich look at Austria for help, but Austria was looking directly at his twin “How could you kept this from us?”

Third Reich look Hungary in the eye and after a few seconds he shrug “It wasn’t difficult.”

Austria laugh right in Third Reich’s ear making him flinch at the loud noise. Austria grab his arm to not fall while the other one was gripping his stomach. Now it was the turn of Hungary to be the one that Third Reich look at for help.

Hungary just shrug at him “It wasn’t that funny.”

Third Reich wanted to smack him for being so helpful but couldn’t because of Austria. While this was happening, Germany took that moment to call Third Reich’s attention.

Third Reich look at the clock on his wrist, since he got Germany, he needed to know what time it was, and found that it was his time to eat. He got up and pull Austria with him, making him stumble backwards and fall in his butt.

“I’m going to feed Germany. Would you like to eat as well?”

Hungary nod and Austria got up and besides Third Reich, nodding energetically. Third Reich led them towards the dining room and pass Germany to Austria. He left them there to take a seat and went to his kitchen to get Germany’s bottle since he wasn’t going to breastfeed him while his brothers where there.

He gave Austria the bottle and return to the kitchen to take out of the oven a pie he had made. They pie had been ready since before his brothers arrive, but he had left it there to keep it warm.

He walks towards the dining room and when he arrived, he was met with Hungary holding the bottle in his tiptoes to keep it straight while Austria was holding Germany on the table.

“What are you doing?” Third Reich didn’t felt panic at the scene in front of him, but he was truly confused at it.

Both twins look at him and Austria was the one to answer, “I was scared of dropping him.”

“So, you put him in the table?”

Both nod at him and Third Reich sigh. He put the pie in the table and went to pick his baby from the table. He grabbed the bottle that Hungary was offering him and gave it to Germany. The twins look fascinated at him, like he had just shown them the most impressive thing to ever exist.

After a few seconds of the twins looking at Germany drink his milk, Third Reich got tired of it and walk to the front of the table to sit. That seem to make the other two countries move and sit beside Third Reich.

After they finish the pie, both compliment him on it and Third Reich made a note to himself to thank Italian Empire on his recipe later. After they had dessert, they talk a little while longer and it wasn’t until Germany fell asleep in Third Reich’s arms that they stop talking.

Third Reich went to Germany’s room to lay him on his crib and went downstairs to help his brothers tidying up the kitchen and dining room. After they finish, Third Reich bid them farewell and promise them that he would keep more in touch with them.

It was a few weeks later that Italian Empire decide to come visit him. Third Reich was in his office checking some things when his secretary announced him that Italian Empire requested to see him. Immediately Third Reich told the women to let him in and behind her his old friend enter, along with Italy.

“What did I miss?” ask Italian Empire after Third Reich’s secretary left and let his son’s hand go.

“My brothers came to pay me a visit and my leader and I are on good terms for now” said Third Reich standing up and bending down to pick the boy that was running towards him.

Italian Empire nod at him and clap his hand in his back “So did you tell them about USSR and your little slip?”

Third Reich nod at him and turn around to see his friend walking towards the crib beside his desktop. Germany wasn’t sleeping but was quietly looking at a display that Third Reich had bought for him to keep him entertain while he was working, and Germany was awake.

“Talking about the little slip” Italian Empire pick up Germany from the crib and look his baby in the eye “Have you been good to your mother? Please tell me that you haven’t.”

Italian Empire received a hit on his head from Third Reich’s part at that and Italian Empire just cower in between his shoulders.

“Don’t teach him anything bad to my baby or I will make it my personal goal to tell Italy all the things you used to do when we were kids” said Third Reich glaring at Italian Empire.

Italian Empire just look at Germany and signal to Third Reich with his eyes “With a friend like that why would I want enemies.”

Third Reich roll his eyes and when he heard Italy laugh at their interaction, he gave him a raspberry in his cheek making the little boy laugh harder.

“So, what is in our schedule?” ask Italian Empire after Third Reich stop torturing Italy.

Third Reich sigh and lower Italy. The boy run to his father and pull his father’s arms lower to see Germany. Italian Empire got on his knees to rest Germany on them and to let Italy see the baby better. When Italian Empire look up at Third Reich, the german sigh again.

“You couldn’t choose a worse day to visit us” Italian Empire raise an eyebrow asking him about it and Third Reich explain to him.

“I had to cancel all my meetings when my brothers arrive because Austria notify me a day before. I had to move all my meetings one or two days later and today I have all this meetings and reports that need to be check immediately.”

Italian Empire look back towards his son playing with Germany and an idea occur to him.

“Why don’t you leave Germany to us?” when Italian Empire look again at him, Third Reich was looking at him with an eyebrow lifted “Hey, I raise Italy on my own and he is well and alive, besides I am sure that you aren’t breastfeeding him at work.”

Third Reich thought about it for a moment and at seeing Germany play with Italy he nods at his friend. It may help Germany in some way to be around another kid and he trust that Germany will behave for Italian Empire to not lose his head.

Italian Empire at seeing him nod smile at him and promise him that he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to Germany. After Third Reich gave him Germany’s diaper bag, his toy and his blanket he saw Italian Empire walk away with his baby in his arms.

Before Italian Empire could close his door, Germany look at him and Third Reich run towards his friend and took Germany from his arms. After seeing the look of disbelief in Italian Empire he gave his baby back to the Italian and before they went their way, he kissed Germany on his nose to make him laugh.

He got inside his office again until he couldn’t see Germany in the corridor anymore. He closed his door and rest his back against it. He let out the breath that he was holding in and chuckle at his own reaction.

It was the first time that he was without his baby since he was born, and Third Reich was acting like he wouldn’t see him again. He shook his head to get his mind clear of all things concerning Germany for at least that day and look at his desk.

He gave one quick look at his desk full of folders and papers and sigh at them. He had a long way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes ship German Empire with Austro-Hungarian Empire and since Austria before WWII let Germany unite with him, it seemed right for Austria and Hungary to be his twin brothers.
> 
> I’m having some difficulties with the frikiti frakiti nationalities because Austria and Hungary are not German as well as Ukraine and Belarus are not Russian and these is so confusing so please know that their nationalities are just dependent on their parents as long as they are not independent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel ashamed guys. I start editing the first fic and for some reason I thought there were only 10 chapters and I was planning on editing them all before this week started and until the weekend was starting did I notice that they were 13, but I have brought to you two chapters and I will still try to post another two this week to make it up to you.

Somehow Third Reich finish that same day all the paperwork that he had to do. By the time that he arrived at his home it was around two o’clock and it seemed that everyone was already asleep. He went to his studio to leave his suitcase but before he could turn on the light, he hears a voice.

“I was waiting for you.”

Third Reich look at the place where the voice had come from. Suddenly the lamp was turned on and beside it, in a sofa, was Italian Empire seated. They look at each other for a few seconds until the Italian start laughing.

“You have seen too many American movies” Third Reich says walking towards his desk and putting his suitcase there.

Italian Empire just shrugged at his friend and stood up. He moves towards Third Reich and puts a hand on his shoulder “So, did you finish your work?”

Third Reich nods at him and the Italian pats his back two times. He signals Third Reich to follow him and they reach the kitchen. Italian Empire turns on the light and jumps inside it with his hands outwards.

“Ta da! I made you dinner.”

Third Reich chuckle at his friend antics but thank him none the less. Both sit at the table and while the Italian was telling him all about his day with the kids Third Reich eat what the Italian served him. At mid-dinner Third Reich start to chuckle.

The Italian notice it and ask about it, that’s when Third Reich loose it and start laughing. Italian Empire was left seated and waiting for Third Reich to calmed down enough to tell him the joke. The Italian wait a few minutes more and when he saw that the german wasn’t stopping he snap.

“That it’s enough!” shout Italian Empire standing up and throwing the chair in the act.

Third Reich stop laughing but couldn’t erase the smile from his face. He raised his hands and moved them downwards to placate his friend and make him seat again. The Italian seat once again after returning the chair to his place.

“You better not be laughing at me” says the Italian with a frown in his face.

Third Reich knew that his friend could laugh at almost anything but if there was something that could make him mad in an instant was for someone to laugh at him. Third Reich also knew that the Italian could look like the least threatening of them but there was a reason why he was also an empire.

Third Reich deny with his head “On the contrary Italy, I am laughing at both of us.”

Italian Empire change his frown for confusion. Third Reich nod and try to control his laughter.

“We look like a married couple” said Third Reich before starting to laugh again.

Italian Empire looked confused. He looked at the food and then at the German and that’s when realization hit him. He too starts laughing at that.

Since both countries where laughing none of them notice a small kid walking towards them. The kid stood at the kitchen’s entrance and after seeing that none of the adults notice him, he got next to the table and shout at his mother.

“Mamma!”

Italian Empire jumped at his son’s shout and Third Reich just froze in his seat. Once the two regain their posture both look at Italy.

The boy put his hands on his back and did a little bow “Thank you.”

He climbed on his mother’s legs with the help of the older Italian and look at both countries that were looking at him. The boy just shrug.

“You were making a lot of noise and if you wake up Germany then I’m also sleeping with you” said Italy at the end pointing with his finger at his mother.

Italian Empire just chuckle at Italy and help the German to clean the kitchen up. Third Reich follow the Italians to their room and after making sure that they were comfortable enough he went to make sure that Germany was well.

He enters his baby’s room and went to the crib. Germany was asleep holding his blanket with one of his tiny hands. Third Reich stood there a few seconds watching over him and then took a step back to walk away.

He didn’t notice that one of Germany’s toys was on the floor and when he stepped on it, it made a noise that woke up Germany. Third Reich went to pick up the wailing Germany and search for one of his bottles to feed him.

The next day Third Reich put on his clothes after his bath and went to wake up the Italians. He knocked the door and then open it expecting the Italians sound asleep. Instead, was surprise to see Italian Empire fully dress and helping Italy dress himself.

Italian Empire looked at the open door and smile at his friend “Sorry Reich, Italy is still learning how to get dress.”

“I can already put on my underwear and pants!” shouted excited Italy from beside his mother.

Third Reich smiles and claps at the little boy. Italy’s smile grows bigger at that and then turns towards the older Italian for him to button Italy’s shirt. Third Reich goes to sit at the edge of the bed while Italian Empire finishes dressing his son.

“I am actually surprise that you are awake and fully dress” said Third Reich after seeing both of the Italians too concentrated on Italian Empire’s task to speak “Something important will happen today?”

Italian Empire look at him sideways “You seem to forget that I was always on time when we used to have the meetings here.”

Third Reich looks up trying to remember and he notice that the Italian was corrected.

“You’re right, I may have forgotten that” Third Reich looked down again at his friend and smile “Maybe my mind got stock with the image of Japanese Empire and me trying to wake you two without avail the past December.”

Italian Empire finish buttoning Italy’s shirt and stood up “That was one time.”

“Because all the other days we gave up and let you sleep.”

Italian Empire was ready to object but Italy beat him to eat “At home, mamma has three clocks that ring at different times.”

Third Reich laugh at this and Italian Empire just shush his son.

“The important thing is to always be on time and be presentable-” start Italian Empire only for Italy to continue.

“Just like a great empire should, right Mamma?” said Italy putting both hands on his back and looking at his mother proudly.

Italian Empire smiles and nod at his son. Third Reich smile also at the scene in front of him. When Japanese Empire had told them that he was going to be a father the other two congratulated him. When the twins were born, and Japanese Empire’s wife died both knew that he would take good care of them.

That wasn’t the case a year later, when Italian Empire told them that he was pregnant. Japanese Empire and Third Reich were skeptical of Italian Empire’s ability to take care of a baby but the Italian, since Italy had been born, had proven them wrong time and time again.

The three of them got to the kitchen and had breakfast. After that Third Reich went to wake up Germany. He changed his clothes and gave him a bottle of milk. He grabbed Germany’s diaper bag and went for his suitcase downstairs.

Once the Italians were ready and beside him the four of them got out of the house and inside the car. Third Reich’s driver got them to the Reichstag and the Italians follow Third Reich at his order. Italian Empire asked what Third Reich had for them that day and only once they enter the German’s office did, he answer him.

“I have something that I want to show you, but it requires you to be completely discreet about it.”

Italian Empire nod at him and Third Reich put his suitcase in his desk, along with the diaper bag. He signaled for the Italians to follow him outside of his office again. Third Reich told his secretary something in German and she nodded at him, writing it down on her agenda.

Italian Empire couldn’t fathom why would Third Reich asked him to be discreet but follow the German none the less. They got inside a military vehicle and Third Reich told the driver something that he couldn’t hear.

Italian Empire could see that they were driving towards the airport but instead of going for the principal entrance, they took a mesh door beside the building. They drove across the landing track and towards a hangar in the far end.

The driver nod at them and Third Reich told him to follow him. He got out of the car with Germany in his arms and walk towards the hangar. Italian Empire hold the hand of Italy and did as signaled. They got inside the hangar and the empire could see different airplane models.

They walk across the hangar and towards the other side of it. Third Reich open the door on the other side and walk through it. Italian Empire was really confused at all the secrecy that his friend was showing in such a common place but kept on following, never letting go of Italy’s hand.

After they walk through the door, they could see a field and a few meters away a line of multiple hangars. They walk towards one and when they were at the door Third Reich look back at him. He kept his gaze on him for a few seconds and after deciding something he nod and open the door.

The hangar was full of aircrafts of the same design. Italian Empire look beside him at Third Reich and the German just smile.

“I present to you the Luftwaffe” said Third Reich signaling with his free hand towards the airplanes “7300 aircrafts at our disposal.”

Italian Empire let his mouth drop. Third Reich chuckle at his friend’s face.

“How did you do it?” said Italian Empire looking at the aircrafts inside the hangar “You were supposed to not be able to create any type of weapon.”

Third Reich nod, remembering the Versailles’s treaty that United Kingdom and France made him sign after his father’s death. They took almost all his military power and he was prohibited to create any type of weapon.

“USSR and I did a treaty a few years back about experimental weapons and I start creating the Luftwaffe two years ago disguising it as civilian aircraft” Third Reich smirk at his friend “Did you thought that I would go to war unequipped?”

Italian Empire clapped Third Reich’s back and imitate his smirk “I had forgotten that you don’t take kindly to those who order you around.”

Third Reich look at Germany and then at the planes. He remembers perfectly how United Kingdom pulled him aside from his father. He would never forget his father in front of him, being aim at by France.

He was the only one of the German sons that witness his death. His father looked at him with disappointment written all over his face but what hurt Third Reich the most that day was to sign the Versailles’s treaty.

The same treaty that gave other countries the right to take his army and part of his territory. As well as the right to shame his people and him and with a debt almost impossible to pay to make sure that they couldn’t recuperate easily from it.

He held Germany tight against him and his smirk turn a bit darker. He was going to take back his territory and make his country bigger and stronger than ever. He was going to make them pay for what they did to him and this time they weren’t going to take anything from him. He was ready for anyone who opposed him, and he just needed for Japanese Empire to start everything.

Italian Empire left a few days after. Third Reich was left waiting for Japanese Empire to make his move and finally on July 7 Japanese Empire start his attack to his older brother, China. A day later Third Reich received a single telegram from his asian friend, telling Third Reich that he had taken Manchuria under his rule and he was moving northward.

Third Reich smile at it and tear it to pieces. He knew that in a few days the League of Nations would call for a meeting where they would touch the invasion of China and they needed for the League to think that Japanese Empire was working alone.

Third Reich stood up and picked Germany up from the carpet that he was playing on. He rubbed his nose against the one of Germany making him laugh.

“Are you ready to see your father again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember a movie of the Italian mafia where the Italians in the movie used to get angry really fast and I remember that Italian Empire start with the Italian mafia and so he had to represent that.
> 
> I have just notice that Papa is universal because in Russian, German, Italian and Spanish dad translates to papa, and for that reason I’m glad that I.E. conceive Italy so that at least he calls his mother differently than Papa.


	6. Chapter 6

That same day Third Reich sent a letter to USSR requesting his presence in German territory, along with their kids. They had been sending letters between each other all along, but Third Reich had made sure that USSR wouldn’t be tempted to travel back.

His leader and him had been in constant fights about the tactics that they should implement against France and United Kingdom and Third Reich didn’t wanted to give his leader another thing to start a fight for.

He was glad that his leader hadn’t mention again his opinion of USSR, but Third Reich knew him better than to let his guard down. His leader had seen his weakness and Third Reich knows that if his leader makes him choose between Germany and USSR, he will choose his baby immediately.

The thing with France and United Kingdom was delicate. They knew that both countries didn’t want another war, but they didn’t know of what they were capable of for making sure that no one started one.

With Japanese Empire starting one in Asia, they could see more or less the seriousness behind France and United Kingdom’s League of Nations and with that information know which tactics to use.

Two days after his letter was sent, he received another one from USSR telling him that he would arrive a day later. Third Reich prepare his house for the Russians’ arrival and once the day arrived, he dressed Germany in one of the nicest outfits that Italian Empire had given him.

Third Reich wait outside the airport at night, in the landing track, for USSR to arrive with the kids. Once the Zeppelin touch ground Third Reich took a few steps towards it. He saw people come out and after a few minutes he finally saw the soviet country that he loves.

USSR was carrying a young Ukraine in his arms and was followed by Belarus and Russia. USSR turn around to make sure that he was being followed when Russia wave wildly towards Third Reich and then proceed to run towards the German.

Third Reich bent down to hug Russia only to notice that he had grown in those four months that they couldn’t see each other. Russia hug him and, on his tiptoes, reach for Germany to give him a skimo kiss. Germany as usual laugh and grab onto Russia’s ushanka.

“Hey that’s mine” said Russia grabbing his ushanka from his earflaps and trying to stop Germany from pulling it up.

Third Reich grab with his free hand one of the hands of Germany and try to let him loosen his grip on the ushanka but without avail. USSR finally got to them and notice the scene that they were making. Third Reich met USSR gaze and the soviet laugh at his partner.

Third Reich frown at this and gave Germany to his father with Russia walking under the baby, still holding both the ushanka.

“Your turn.”

USSR drop their bag and grabbed Germany with his other hand. He looked confused at Third Reich “What am I supposed to do with him?”

Third Reich shrug at him and grabbed Ukraine from USSR’s arm. He kissed the baby on his forehead and then grabbed the hand of Belarus. He started talking to her while walking back towards the airport and leaving USSR behind with Germany and Russia.

“Papa, can you tell Germany to let go of my ushanka?” said Russia catching the attention of USSR.

USSR look down at his son and back to Third Reich already at the entrance to the airport from the landing track. He sighs and bent down to help his oldest son with his youngest.

By the time that USSR catch up to Third Reich, he was already inside the car and waiting for USSR to arrive. USSR gave his bag to the driver and got in the car. Third Reich look at his watch and smile.

“Fifteen minutes. You need practice.”

“Germany wouldn’t let go and you didn’t have to carry a baby and a bag full of clothes and baby things.” Said USSR closing the door “And since when do you use watch?”

“Since I got a baby” said Third Reich moving closer towards USSR and resting his head in USSR’s shoulder “I’m glad to see you again.”

USSR chuckle. He turns to kiss Third Reich forehead and whisper in his head “In that case I’m delighted.”

Third Reich smile and grabbed the hand of USSR. They start talking about their flight and whatever came to their mind all the way back to the Germans’ house. By the time that they got to it all the kids were fast asleep beside them.

USSR was about to wake the kids when Third Reich stop him. They start to fight silently on whether to wake them or carry one by one when they heard Russia talk.

“Did we arrive already?”

USSR smile at Third Reich at winning their silent discussion. He turned towards his oldest and nod at him. With that Russia climb off the vehicle and went to open Third Reich’s side of the car waking Belarus up.

After they finally made it up to Third Reich’s room, the kids made themselves comfortable in the bed and start telling Third Reich all that they had done and learn while Third Reich and USSR prepare Ukraine and Germany to sleep.

They told Third Reich about their respective birthdays and how much they love the gifts that the german send them. Third Reich made sure to send at least a gift and a letter to Russia in June 12 and Belarus on July 3 as an apology of not being able to be there.

He couldn’t risk the wife of USSR to know about Germany when they had been at the brink of starting the war and much less now that everything was moving according to plan. Japanese Empire had made sure to keep him and Italian Empire inform in the form of brief telegrams that they keep receiving daily.

USSR was the one that took the babies to their respective rooms and left Third Reich hearing the countless stories of the two oldest Russians. When he returned Third Reich had already the kids in their pajamas and Belarus was telling Third Reich how she stole from in front of a lady a cookie that was on her plate.

Third Reich was laughing at Belarus story because of the absurdity of a little three-year-old being able to steal a cookie from an adult. USSR stay on the doorframe a few seconds appreciating the scene. When Third Reich turn towards him and pat a space beside the German he took of his boots and coat and sat beside his partner.

They stay like that for an hour or two telling back and forth stories between the countries and when the kids start yawning Third Reich was the one that send them to sleep.

“Can we sleep with you?” ask Russia putting both hands together and putting puppy eyes “Please.”

“You have your own room” said Third Reich going to the bathroom to change his uniform for his pajamas.

“But papa let us sleep whenever we want with him” said Belarus crawling beside his brother.

Third Reich pick his head out of the bathroom and look at the kids “Really?”

When both kids nod at him Third Reich turn towards USSR and the soviet was left shrugging guiltily at Third Reich.

“I have plenty of space without my ex-wife there.”

“Not an excuse to let them get away with it” said Third Reich raising one of his eyebrows.

“I won’t let them sleep with me again” USSR raise his hands in the air and when his kids look at him with puppy eyes he reproach them pointing a finger towards them “Don’t, you confess and you commit treason first.”

Third Reich roll his eyes at the Russians and return his head back to the bathroom again. After he got out of the bathroom in his pajamas, he found USSR already in his and two kids looking at him directly.

“Do you need anything?”

Both kids put puppy eyes and with their hands together, start pleading once again. Third Reich was about to deny again when Russia speak “As gift since you weren’t at our birthdays.”

Third Reich freeze at that. That was a dirty move and the German was shocked that Russia had said something like that. USSR laugh at his oldest and Third Reich frown at him. USSR only raise his hands as if showing him that he wasn’t involve in any of it, but he didn’t erase the smile from his face.

“What can you say? he learned it from you” said USSR trying not to laugh at Third Reich’s predicament.

Third Reich sigh and nod. Both kids start to jump and squeal in happiness but where interrupted by Third Reich’s voice “Only this night, all the other nights you spend them on your respective rooms” both kids nod at the German and got inside the bed, in the middle of it.

Third Reich sit on his side and when USSR stood in front of him the German signal to the other side “I ain’t going to be in the middle, you sleep on the other side.”

USSR was about to respond when Third Reich beat him to it “You let them sleep with you, you assume the consequences of their actions.”

With that USSR look at the other side of the bed and his kids where already patting the other place beside them. USSR walk to it like a kicked puppy and got in bed. Third Reich chuckle and stood up to turn off the lights.

The next day USSR woke up with his arm over his kids and both kids holding onto each other. He smiled at their oldest and raise his head to look at his partner but found nothing in his place. He looked around him and after not finding him anywhere in the room he stood up to search for him in the bathroom.

When he wasn’t there he put on a t-shirt over his bare torso and left the room to search for his partner in the babies’ room. He looked first in the one of Ukraine, but he wasn’t there, and neither was he in the one of Germany.

He starts to walk out of the room when he hits the bedside table in the room making some bottles fall and waking Germany in the process. USSR went immediately to pick Germany up, for him to not wake his brothers or notify Third Reich of his presence and make him deal with an angry German mom.

After Germany calmed down USSR got downstairs with Germany on his arms and heard a noise coming from inside the kitchen. He walked towards it and notice Third Reich preparing something.

“What are you doing?”

Third Reich jump at hearing USSR’s voice and turn around looking guilty. Third Reich look at USSR and then at Germany, he looked around the soviet and when he notice that it was only his partner and Germany, he smiled at him and raise the bowl that he was holding.

“Doing two birthday cakes, want to help?” said Third Reich putting the bowl in the table and giving a kiss two the two of them.

“Why are you doing cakes at so early in the morning?” ask USSR after seeing Third Reich move around the kitchen picking up things.

“The move that Russia played yesterday was one that he could repeat anytime, and I am not about to give in whenever he uses it.”

“And you are making them birthday cakes because…” said USSR not understanding the logic in his partner’s actions.

“If I give them a normal birthday, even if it’s a late birthday, he won’t be able to use that dirty move again” said Third Reich returning finally at the table after picking a dozen things.

USSR hold his nose with his free hand and sigh “Can we return to bed instead of you making your great plot against our oldest kid” said USSR trying to get the attention of the German “Who, I should remind you, is six-years-old.”

Third Reich look at him and deny with his head before returning to mixing the things that were in the bowl. USSR sighed loudly and sit on the chair in front of him. He pulled with his arm the moving crib that was at the entrance of the kitchen and put him there.

USSR was glad that even though Germany was now six months old he didn’t like to move much, and he still fit on it. What USSR wanted was to be able to just have a calmed conversation with his partner while doing nothing.

Clearly god didn’t read his mind because as soon as he put Germany on the crib Third Reich had five apples in front of him with the instructions to peel them.

“What kind of birthday cake are you going to make?” said USSR complaining but doing as told. He knew better than to disobey his partner when he was plotting something.

“Don’t be silly, that is not for the cakes” said Third Reich adding something to the mix “I am craving an apple pie and since I’m going to turn on the oven why not make also a pie, don’t you think?”

USSR roll his eyes and kept on peeling the apples. It was too early for him to start fighting with his partner and he wasn’t going to downgrade himself to where Third Reich had just gotten down, and plotting something against their six-year-old was already a big downgrade.

By the time the kids got down Third Reich had the cakes and the pie in the oven already. They were just preparing breakfast and Third Reich was surprise with Belarus running towards him and hugging his legs. The kids greet the adults and the adults did the same.

They finish preparing breakfast and the kids start moving things from the kitchen to the dining room. Before they went to sit Third Reich turn off the oven and took out the cakes to let them cool off. Their breakfast was more noisy than usual since the kids were excited.

They were already planning what they were going to do the following days, obviously ignoring the German’s schedule. USSR and Third Reich let them, knowing that at the end they will do half the things that the kids were planning.

They were in the middle of planning their next week when they heard Ukraine crying. Third Reich told USSR that he would go check on him and USSR nod at him. The German took the stairs and open the door of Ukraine’s room.

Ukraine was crying loudly as usual. He picked up the baby, but Ukraine didn’t stop crying. Third Reich check his diaper and check if he was hungry, but Ukraine wouldn’t stop. He went downstairs with Ukraine crying his ear off and into the dining room.

Third Reich was going to tell USSR about the state of Ukraine when Ukraine saw his father and start crying louder if possible. USSR stood up and grabbed Ukraine. As soon as he did that the baby stop crying.

Both countries look at each other and Third Reich grabbed Ukraine again. Ukraine start crying and as soon as he did Third Reich pass him to USSR. USSR grabbed him and saw Third Reich walk out of the room.

Third Reich got to the kitchen and start taking the things to decorate the cakes. He heard USSR walk behind him, but he didn’t turn around. He expected for USSR to leave and instead he felt USSR grabbed gently his shoulders.

“It isn’t your fault” said USSR but Third Reich just shrug his hands off.

“Of course it is, I haven’t seen him in four months and I was incredulous enough to think that he would let me pick him up just like Germany did to you” said Third Reich angry at himself.

He pushed fast the drawer that he was searching in and instead of the drawer correctly closing, the drawer hit against the border two of his fingers. Third Reich cursed and grab his fingers with his other hand.

USSR sigh and turn the German towards him “They have different personalities” said USSR while massaging Third Reich’s fingers in between his hands.

“Remember how Belarus used to be the same with you? Or how Russia used to hide in between my legs whenever you came too close to him?” after USSR finish speaking, he kissed the fingers of Third Reich.

Third Reich pull his fingers towards him and looked down nodding “Back then it was different, back then I used to go once a month” Third Reich look up at USSR and sigh “I can’t do that anymore, I have a war to lead and I can’t risk Germany going outside of my territory in fear that someone will find out of his existence.”

USSR nod at his partner and hug him “We’ll take small steps Milaya, he’ll warm up soon enough to you.”

Third Reich chuckle and push USSR gently away from him “Right, he will warm up and then you will have to go again, just for the cycle to repeat again.”

USSR deny with his head and hold Third Reich’s cheek in his hand.

“I am staying for three months and I have planned to return monthly with the kids” said USSR smiling at the shocked expression of Third Reich.

“She let you stay for three months?” said Third Reich looking incredulous at the soviet.

USSR laugh and puff out his chest “Is not like I have to ask permission anymore, beside Ukraine is old enough for me to handle him without her help.”

Always the proud father. Third Reich roll his eyes at USSR’s comment but couldn’t contain his smile from showing. He was happy to have his partner and their kids for three whole months. He would have enough time to bond again with Ukraine and he would have the Russians visiting them monthly.

USSR pulled Third Reich towards him and gave him a brief kiss. Third Reich looked at USSR and raise his hands towards him and pulled him down to give him a kiss. USSR deepen it and start pushing Third Reich towards the counter.

Once Third Reich’s back hit it USSR lift him while the German surround USSR with his legs. Third Reich move his hands down USSR body and his hands were already under USSR t-shirt when they hear Belarus calling them.

USSR groan and let his head drop in Third Reich’s shoulder. Third Reich laugh loudly, and USSR look at him sideways.

“You feed out of my despair” says USSR lifting his head and putting some distance in between them.

“I am just better at disguising it” says Third Reich jumping from the counter and fixing his clothes, he walk towards USSR and fixed his t-shirt as well “Do you think it will be too soon to send them back to their mother?”

USSR chuckle and kiss him one last time “Maybe not too soon but I can’t send them alone without worry.”

“Pity” said Third Reich getting in his tiptoes and almost kissing USSR “I did have a place in mind to leave Germany for a couple of days.”

USSR close the distance and was about to kiss him when this time Russia called for him. Third Reich could see one of USSR’s eyes twitch.

“I’m coming!” shout USSR walking out of the kitchen and towards the kids.

Third Reich chuckle at his partner and hope that the children were alright. He turned around and start decorating the two cakes that he had prepared for Russia and Belarus. Once he finished, he added the final touch that was drawing the number of years that each one had and picked them up.

By the time that he made it back to the dining room USSR was scolding Russia and Belarus about not playing with the crib while holding Ukraine again in his arms. Third Reich look around for Germany and found him looking towards the scene like him but from the crib.

Third Reich clear his throat after seeing that the Russians didn’t notice his arrival and put the cakes in front of the kids. The kids open his eyes and mouth wide and stop putting attention to their father. USSR only look at him with an eyebrow raised.

“You let them sleep with you I let them ignore you” shrug Third Reich at the look of his partner.

They Russians sit on their respective places and Third Reich pick up Germany from the crib. USSR turn on the candles and they start to sing the happy birthday song to Russia and Belarus. After it ended Third Reich told them to make a wish and both close their eyes and blow the candle on their respective cake.

They spend all morning eating cake and pie while playing on Third Reich’s backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I respected all the independence days of Ukraine, Russia, and Belarus except the one of Germany because he doesn’t have an Independence Day, instead their national day it’s about the unification of both Germanys as I understand.
> 
> The story of Belarus about the cookie is real and I saw how my sister did it when she was that age.
> 
> Only the axis powers and USSR knows of the existence of Germany and I don’t know why I love to torture USSR and TR in this way but here have it.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days went by with the Russians in Third Reich’s territory when finally, the announcement of a meeting of the League of Nations was announced. Japanese Empire by that time had told Italian Empire and Third Reich that his advancement in Chinese territory had been unstoppable and that China didn’t stand a chance against him.

While Third Reich received telegrams from Japanese Empire’s part, USSR’s leader had been sending him telegrams that they had received of China. They were fewer but still existent. USSR did nothing about it.

He knew that Japanese Empire was the one attacking and if he went in to support China then Japanese Empire would back down. He also knew why they were starting the war in Asia and in all honesty, he was as curious as them to know what would League of Nations do about it.

Third Reich had prepared himself for the meeting in advance and had planned for Germany, Russia, and Belarus to stay with Dr. Anna for a while. He asked her in Germany’s last appointment if she could babysit them for a day and a half and she accept.

She told him that she had also two kids around the same ages and that they wouldn’t get bored in her house. Third Reich was immensely grateful to her for this favor that she was doing them. The only one missing was Ukraine but they knew that he wouldn’t be happy with them leaving him behind and in a stranger’s house, so they decided to bring him with them to the meeting.

They went to Dr. Anna’s house and drop the kids, before leaving. USSR make them promise that they would behave and that they wouldn’t cause trouble to the doctor. They nod and went to hug them.

After they said their goodbyes, they got to the airport to take and airplane directly to Geneva, Switzerland, where the headquarters of the League of Nations where. Third Reich knew that Japanese Empire wasn’t going to be there and instead he was going to send someone else in his place, that would represent him and his decisions.

As soon as they got out of the airplane a car was already waiting for them to drive them to the meeting. They got in with their bag and wait for the driver to arrive to their respectful place. Once it did both countries enter the building, searching for the respective meeting room.

Third Reich was nervous, he didn’t knew how serious France and United Kingdom where about their policy of no war and he knew that if they decide to defend China then he would have to support Japanese Empire and his past strategies will go to waste, leaving him to implement others in the spot.

He was playing with his fingers when USSR notice and grab his hand, with the one that wasn’t holding Ukraine, stopping their advancement. Third Reich turn towards USSR and the soviet pull his gloved hand up to his face and kissed it.

“Everything will go fine, stop worrying.”

Third Reich denied “Japan is trusting in me to give him his next orders and to make a decision about the meeting” he looked up at the ceiling and sigh “And I am trusting that France and United Kingdom won’t do anything about it. I am trusting in two countries that already destroy one time my country.”

“Then trust in me” said USSR grabbing Third Reich’s cheek, making him look at USSR.

Third Reich lift an eyebrow “I trust in you but in this case, what are we talking about?”

USSR look both ways before pulling him towards one of the walls. He pulls Third Reich closer and look at him with a serious face.

“What I’m about to tell you, has to be between the two of us and no one else, understood?”

Third Reich nod.

USSR imitate him and change Ukraine of arm “My leader has already contacted the respective leaders of France and United Kingdom to try to create a front against your growing army, but they have done little to nothing about it.”

Third Reich said nothing, just look at USSR not believing what he was telling him. If USSR was saying the truth, then Third Reich didn’t have to worry about anything.

If USSR leader mention already their growing army to the others and they didn’t believe him then France and United Kingdom won’t do nothing about China, thinking that it was too far away and that it was too much somebody else’s problem.

But Third Reich had to be sure “USSR, if this information is accurate then we have already won Poland. Are you sure about this information?”

USSR nod “I accompanied my leader on that same meeting.”

Third Reich’ nervousness was washed away with that simple sentence and instead a sense of anticipation grew inside him. More than ever he wanted to see the reactions that France and United Kingdom would have at the meeting. He wanted to know what type of excuse would they pull out to excuse themselves of Chinas predicament.

Without anything more to say both countries continue walking side by side towards the meeting room, both with smiles upon their faces. USSR at knowing that Third Reich’s composure return and Third Reich at knowing that Japanese Empire had the way paved in.

They enter the meeting room and both countries walk towards their assigned seats. Third Reich notice Italian Empire looking at him from his seat beside Spain. Their eyes locked up on each other, but no one said anything. It wasn’t the moment to.

Third Reich knew that Italian Empire might be as nervous as he was minutes ago, but Third Reich couldn’t approach him without catching France’s interest and that was the last thing that he wanted to do now.

The session start and League of Nations state their reason behind their meeting and China’s case. For obvious reasons neither China nor Japanese Empire were present. Instead both brought a representative and the one of Japanese Empire was called to respond for Japanese Empire and his leader’s acts against China.

The representative just stood up in the middle of the meeting room and said that they wouldn’t stop their advancement against China nor Japanese Empire planned to stop there. Without anything more to say he walk out of the room and left the meeting room in complete silence.

League of Nations approach France and United Kingdom asking them about their next move but both left clear their position. They weren’t going to do anything about it. Third Reich wanted to smile but instead kept his posture.

The meeting continued as usual after that. Everyone speaking their opinion and asking questions, but without anyone there to respond for Japanese Empire, various questions were left unanswered.

USSR had to leave two times to attend to Ukraine needs, other than that he had been well behave the whole session and after League of Nations adjourned the session USSR accompany Third Reich outside while the German waited for the Italian.

They talk about nonimportant things while waiting and once Italian Empire cross a few words with Spain, he approached the pair greeting both countries. Third Reich excuse himself and told USSR to wait for him in the car. The soviet nod and let them speak relatively alone.

They walk alongside without saying anything for a few seconds and once they were a few meters apart from the other countries gather outside the meeting room they turn towards each other. Both had the same smile of satisfaction on their faces.

“I didn’t know that Japanese Empire was one for dramatical exits” said Italian Empire laughing at their asian friend.

Third Reich couldn’t hold all the emotions from the meeting and when the Italian said that, even though it wasn’t funny enough, he laughed.

Italian Empire hold on to Third Reich’s shoulder and try to control his laughter from being to obnoxious. The other countries were used to the Italian’s sudden outburst and more so if they thought that both countries hadn’t seen each other in a while.

Once they control their laughter, Third Reich faster than the Italian, both start to talk about their plan.

“Everything is moving according to plan and in a few months, I would propose to Austria the unification of both territories” said Third Reich without being able to erase the smile from his face.

Italian Empire nod “Spain is still in his civil war and is still doubting our side. He is going to talk about his civil war to France but after today I doubt, he is going to get any help from her, and he knows it as well.”

Third Reich nod but said nothing.

“You are still doubtful of his help, aren’t you?” said Italian Empire cocking his head to the side.

“Spain is a wild card in this” says Third Reich looking the Italian in the eye “If he enters our side under a full dictatorship then maybe he can be useful but if he enters our side not knowing which government he is in, his kids will protest against us and I fear that they might call the attention of USA”

“Still worried about that brat?” says the Italian incredulous.

Third Reich nods “I’m not worried about the brat in Europe. I’m worried about Japanese Empire” tries to explain the German “If USA gets on this, Japanese Empire will be the first one he will go after since he just needs to cross the Pacific Ocean.”

Italian Empire nods and rubs his chin thinking “But by the time that Spain makes a move in our plan it will be too late for USA to do anything, by that time Japanese Empire would have the majority of East Asia and Southeast Asia.”

Third Reich nod again but the Italian could see that he wasn’t convinced a hundred percent.

Italian Empire put an arm around him and start to walk towards the exit “Be calmed Reich, with your brain and Japan following your plan to the letter, we are going to rule the world in no time.”

Third Reich look around them and after not seeing anyone he grabbed his hat and start hitting the Italian with it.

“Someone could have heard you and you are shouting it to the four winds.”

Italian Empire try to shield himself from his friend but without avail “They would have thought that I was kidding, come on Reich it’s me.”

Third Reich stop hitting the Italian but still send a death glare his way. Italian Empire just shrug and put again an arm over Third Reich.

“Now, I’m just curious about something.”

Third Reich look at him “What?”

“Where did you left the little slip, please tell me that he isn’t with your very kind leader” says Italian Empire frowning at the idea.

Third Reich denied “He is with his doctor and with Russia and Belarus.”

“Ah, the soviet’s kids” Third Reich look in Italian Empire’s way, raising his hat with the arm that was farthest from the Italian “Don’t hit, I was just making an observation.”

Third Reich lower his hat, but Italian Empire wasn’t finished.

“Come on Reich let’s deliver you to your handsome prince so that you should ride away into the sunset.”

Third Reich start hitting him without mercy with his hat and Italian Empire couldn’t do anything more than to laugh at his old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is going to start some divergence between the story and the historical records.
> 
> It was supposed that Stalin talk with France and UK after Third Reich unite with Austria and took over Czechoslovakia. But after France and UK did almost nothing to unite the three nations against Germany, Stalin turn to Hitler and that’s when they signed the Poland Treaty between the two. 
> 
> In this one since we have countries and leaders of countries then Stalin did approach France and UK but because he knew that USSR and TR already were on a sort of alliance.
> 
> Btw fun fact he league of nations is the predecessor of UN


	8. Chapter 8

When they return to the car Italian Empire’s hair was a mess and Third Reich had a smug face that USSR only took it as an act of mischief of the other. Italian Empire opened the car’s door and signal Third Reich to get in.

“Your carriage my handsome boss.”

Third Reich send a death glare at the Italian’s way but didn’t took his hat off “You are lucky that you said handsome boss.”

“Like I don’t know you already old friend” says Italian Empire signaling inside the car “Pity that you don’t have time for your partner, with the little blessing here.”

Third Reich shrug but he hadn’t thought of that. It was his second day free of Germany and this time instead of a giant load of work he has USSR. He has also Ukraine but that was the only kid that they brought.

“Good luck” said Italian Empire patting Third Reich’s back and closing Third Reich’s door after he got inside the car.

Third Reich told the driver to take them to their hotel and asked USSR if he was in the mood to take a walk around Geneva. USSR accept and told the driver to leave them somewhere around the Jet d’Eau instead of the hotel.

The driver took them to an esplanade where you could see the famous fountain without any building in the way. They admire the fountain for a few seconds until Ukraine start reaching towards it with his hand. Both countries laugh at the baby and decide to continue walking.

USSR offered his free arm to Third Reich and he took it without hesitation. Both walk around the fountain watching its constant flow of water and talking about whatever came to their mind.

After the night dawn on them USSR took them to a restaurant from where the waterjet could be seen, where they asked for the classical fondue and some smashed fruit for Ukraine.

They spend hours talking and laughing until Third Reich got tired and USSR asked for the restaurant bill. After that they walked towards their hotel and went to sleep for the next day to arrive.

When the next day arrived both where ready with their bags at their hands, waiting for the driver to arrive. Once he arrived, he took them to the airport of Geneva where they took their plane back towards Third Reich’s territory.

Third Reich was the first one to touch German ground, with Ukraine in his arms. He breath in the summer air of his territory and smile. He might fly quite often but returning to his territory was one of the most comforting things to ever exist for him.

Third Reich’s driver was already waiting for them, outside the airport. He opened the door for Third Reich to get in and ran to take the bags that USSR was carrying. After that Third Reich told him to drive them towards Dr. Anna’s house to pick up the kids.

When they arrive to Dr. Anna’s house and rang the doorbell, Dr. Anna’s husband opened it for them since it was Saturday. Dr. Anna’s husband let them in and told them to follow them towards their backyard, where the kids where playing.

Third Reich could see that their backyard was smaller than his, but it seemed that the kids weren’t bother by it since they were running and laughing like they usually do. Dr. Anna had a small boy that seem around Belarus age if not a little younger and a daughter also a little bit younger than Russia.

The four of them were playing tag between them and Dr. Anna was watching them from afar, seated in the grass. She was holding Germany with his hands in his legs when he noticed Third Reich and start babbling and reaching towards him.

Third Reich’s heart squish at not seeing his son for a whole day and walk towards them. He sat beside Dr. Anna and since he couldn’t carry Ukraine with one arm anymore, like USSR did, he sat him in the grass with them and pick up Germany in his arms.

Third Reich thanked her and while they were talking about the behavior of the kids Russia and Belarus finally notice their father and ran towards him, trying to tackle him. He lifted them up and walk towards Third Reich and Dr. Anna while they start telling him all about what they did while they were in Geneva.

Dr. Anna invite them for lunch, and they accept, if only because the kids kept on insisting too. The adults ate while the kids kept up playing and running from side to side and when it was finally time to go Belarus was the first one to not want to go. She wanted to play with his friends a little more.

The four kids asked their parents if they could stay a few more minutes but Third Reich was already ashamed of imposing too much on Dr. Anna and his husband’s hospitality. With a sad face both kids got inside the car, followed by USSR and Ukraine.

Germany hadn’t let go of him since they arrive to Dr. Anna’s house and Third Reich had to thank the doctor for the big favor that they had done for them, with a baby clinging to him. Third Reich got in the car and told the driver to get them home.

When they finally got home Third Reich let his bag on his room and decide to take a shower, leaving Germany with USSR and thanking god that at least Germany still could be drop into the arms of his father.

After he got out of the bathroom, he found USSR playing with the kids in the room while Ukraine and Germany where looking at him from the bed. He sat beside them and look at the country that he loves for as long as the kids kept him distracted.

After the kids got tired of playing, they rest on the bed and let USSR sit beside Third Reich. Third Reich start unpacking and gave the kids their gift for being well behaved at Dr. Anna’s house and for leaving them for a whole day without one of them.

The kids were excited for the gifts and went to hug them. They hug them back and let the kids play a little with their new toys. They continue unpacking and after they finish, they told the kids to go to bed. They protest but this time USSR and Third Reich didn’t budge in.

USSR went to tuck Belarus and Ukraine while Third Reich tuck Russia and Germany. Third Reich went first to tuck Russia since he was the oldest and he didn’t have to wait for him to fall asleep. He tucked Russia in, but Russia start telling him all about their schedule in german territory.

Third Reich listen every word that his son was telling him. Third Reich was full of happiness at finally realizing that what he had always wanted had finally become truth.

He has a family of his own with the country that he loves and the fact that Russia tells him about what they are going to do tomorrow and the day after only confirms it that its not a dream and it’s as real as him. Third Reich kept on listening to Russia’s entire schedule until USSR pick his head inside and told him to send Russia to sleep.

Third Reich did as told and kissed Russia’s forehead telling him good night. He went to Germany’s room and left Germany in his crib very carefully as to not wake him up. His baby had fallen asleep in his arms listening to his older brother and Third Reich took advantage of it and left the room as fast as he could.

Third Reich opens the door and finds USSR already in bed and deeply asleep. Third Reich smile at his partner. He turned off the lights and climb into bed. He was getting comfortable when he felt an arm surrounding him. Third Reich chuckle and turn around to rest on USSR chest. Both fall asleep that way.

It wasn’t but a few hours later when Germany woke them up crying. Third Reich stood up and went to check on their son. He opened the door of Germany’s room and lift him up from his crib. He searches in the room for the bottle of milk that they leave for Germany and once he finds it, he gives it to Germany.

Germany turns his head to the side and Third Reich searches for his mouth in the dark, but Germany keeps turning around evading the bottle. Third Reich leaves Germany crying in his crib while searching for a clean diaper.

He changes it and when Germany continues crying, he lifts him again and starts walking around the room while giving him soft pats in his back, waiting for Germany to calm down. After a few minutes of crying Germany falls asleep in Third Reich’s shoulder and he lays Germany in his crib again.

Third Reich returns to his room and climbs in bed next to USSR. He gets comfortable beside his partner, ready to fall asleep when USSR speaks to him.

“You took more time than usual. Everything okay?” says USSR while pulling the german closer to him.

Third Reich nod at him. He heard USSR saying something, but he was already to asleep to understand what he said. USSR kiss his forehead and that was the last thing that Third Reich remember.

Germany woke them again half and hour later. This time it was USSR turn. He stood up and Third Reich just move closer towards his partner pillow, where it was still warm, and went to sleep again.

USSR return at some point in the night and with Germany in his arms, still crying. He told Third Reich that he believed it was a nightmare and Third Reich grabbed Germany from USSR’s arms and lay their baby beside him.

Third Reich start to rub Germany’s back and sing to him his lullaby. Germany start to calm down and USSR at seeing this lay in bed beside them. The three of them were out in seconds. This time it only took Germany a few minutes to start crying again.

Third Reich sit up and lift Germany to check if he was hungry, but he wasn’t. He checked his diaper and it was clean. Third Reich didn’t know what Germany had and thinking that it was just a nightmare he stood up with Germany in his arms and start walking while humming.

Germany continue crying no matter what and Third Reich was becoming desperate. USSR stood up as well and went to turn on the light. Third Reich close his eyes for a few seconds, trying to shield his eyes while they get used to the light.

USSR got closer to him and grabbed Germany from Third Reich. He lay him on the bed and start checking him. Third Reich was behind him observing what his partner was doing but not understanding it.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking for fever or for something that could tell us that he is sick” says USSR, starting to undress Germany from his onesie.

Third Reich let USSR check Germany, after all he had three kids before Germany. USSR check Germany’s head and skin and when he passed his hand through Germany’s belly he cried louder. USSR touch again Germany’s belly and felt around it.

“What is it?” ask Third Reich worried about Germany and ready to call Dr. Anna.

USSR chuckle and turn towards him “He has belly ache.”

Third Reich look perplexed at his partner. USSR was chuckling when their baby was crying. Third Reich’s anger flared immediately.

“And that’s funny or Germany’s tears are?”

USSR deny with his head and signal towards Germany “He has just a belly ache, it’s not something serious” USSR notice Third Reich’s face turning from anger to worry in an instant and try to reassure his partner “And it’s something easy to fix.”

“How?” ask Third Reich already walking towards his clothes to run towards the pharmacy “What do you need?”

“Reich calm down” said USSR noticing Third Reich’s movements.

Third Reich turn towards the soviet perplexed. He couldn’t calm down when his son was sick and was hurting. Germany hasn’t stop crying even. USSR looked at him like he could read his mind and just smile at him.

“Do you still have the chamomile that I gave you?”

Third Reich nod but tilt his head to the side, not understanding USSR logic.

“Do me a favor, cut some flowers of the pot and wash them in water. You will need to boil them in water after that and bring me the tea please” said USSR never breaking eye contact and smiling through all the explanation.

Third Reich nod at USSR and walk downstairs, leaving USSR with a crying Germany. He picked from the window of his kitchen a pot full of chamomile flowers and grabbed some of them. He did as USSR told him and wait for the water to boil, with the chamomile inside.

He put the pot back in its place and start remembering when USSR gave it to him. It was after they become lovers. In one of his first visits to USSR house he had given Third Reich a designated room in his house and that’s when he told him why he had chosen that room with the chamomile field in front of it.

Third Reich had confessed to USSR at the end of that visit that he would be glad to return to see the chamomile field since he didn’t have anywhere he could see it in his territory. It seemed to shock so much USSR that in his next visit he gave him a pot of chamomile flowers to take back towards his territory.

Third Reich did accept it and cherish it as one of his most important belongings. He had taken care of it very well. Well enough that the pot was now full of those white flowers. It was after all the first gift that USSR had given him.

Third Reich was woken from his thoughts by the sound of the water starting to boil. He waited a few minutes and after the water had turn a light yellow, he put the tea in a cup and went upstairs to USSR. He didn’t hear Germany crying anymore and taking that as a good sign he open the door smiling.

Germany was hiccupping with small tears around his eyes but Third Reich exhale at seeing his son more calmed than before. USSR was rubbing his belly gently and at hearing the door open he turn towards it.

At seeing him he smiles and walk up to him, taking the cup and walking towards the bathroom. Third Reich couldn’t see what he was doing but he supposed that he was putting the tea in one of Germany’s bottles and cooling it down in the bathroom.

Third Reich walk towards his baby and continue rubbing Germany’s belly in the same way that he saw USSR doing. When USSR walk back towards them, he lifts Germany up and gave him his bottle. Germany starts drinking it with difficulty but after tasting it he continues drinking it.

“Will that stop the ache?” ask Third Reich, not leaving Germany out of his sight.

USSR nod but seeing that Third Reich wasn’t looking at him decide to answer with something more elaborate.

“For something as simple and delicate as a belly ache in a baby, it’s often use since a baby can handle it and it serves to lighten the pain” start explaining USSR “In Russia is common to use the chamomile in a lot of remedy’s because of its healing properties.”

Third Reich nod and look up at USSR. Both eyes meet one another and USSR smile.

“After all that’s why you remind me of it.”

“What?” said Third Reich, feeling surprise at the sudden confession.

USSR chuckle and nod “I guess I never did tell you. You remind me of the flower because whenever you used to come to my territory you always manage to somehow lighten my aches and heal my wounds, whether they were literal or figurative and whenever I’m with you I feel like I could do anything.”

Third Reich was shocked to hear that. He always had thought that the chamomile flower reminded USSR of him because it was white and because of his flag but after hearing USSR say the true meaning behind it he couldn’t do anything more but to smile at his partner and stand up to kiss him.

Even though USSR was holding Germany, he managed to reciprocate the kiss. Both separate from it and look at each other with love in their eyes and a smile upon their faces, of course all the magic was broken when Germany decide that he had enough tea and push the bottle out of his mouth, effectively catching the adults’ attention.

Third Reich took Germany in his arms and went to lay in bed with Germany beside him. He looked towards USSR and raise one of his eyebrows. USSR chuckle and left the bottle beside the bed. He turned off the light and went to bed with the love of his life and his youngest son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jet d’Eau is one of the most important fountains in the world and the symbol of Geneva, as I understand. Was founded in 1886 as a water escape of some factories but in 1891 the government saw the profit as a touristic view and made it bigger.
> 
> I wanted to deepen a few things that I kinda mention but didn’t explain on the first fic like the meaning behind USSR being reminded of Third Reich at seeing the chamomile flower.
> 
> Another thing, I don’t know if chamomile is used in a lot of remedies in Russia but at least here in Mexico it is and since chamomile is one of the national flowers of Russia, well it fit quite well for the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give up guys. I’m starting classes again in a few weeks and I have to do a lot of paperwork for the university to keep giving me the scholarship and because of that and some personal issues I can’t write as much as I want to. 
> 
> I will still upload a chapter per week but that’s the most that I can do for now. I won’t go into hiatus so don’t worry about that part.

The three months of the Russians’ stay passed rather quickly for Third Reich. He had to stay in constant contact with Japanese Empire and Italian Empire while the Japanese keep invading Chinese territory and the Italian kept him informed about the Spanish civil war.

For the constant contact with his friends, there was a downside, he didn’t spend as much time as he wished with the Russians. During the week he would spend from dawn to dusk in the Reichstag in meetings and sending and receiving telegrams from the other two countries.

He would return home and spend some time playing with their kids. He would have Germany clinging entirely of him and USSR following him at every step. He would have snap at his partner, but he knew that he was trying to spend as much time with him as possible.

On weekends they spend the days together as much as they could. Third Reich would try to disconnect entirely from his office and the starting war but there were times where it was impossible. They would try to go out of the house to ignore the ringing telephone that was a constant sound in the house.

They would visit some castles in Third Reich’s territory or try to go outside into forests and parks for the children to play and for Third Reich to actually be outside.

USSR took over the house and was the one taking care of the kids. He made breakfast, lunch and dinner. As soon as July ended Third Reich took the decision to pay some tutors for the kids. For USSR to have some time off and for the kids to not get behind on their education or worse, get bored.

As soon as the three months passed USSR did as promise, he return to his territory and a month later he visit them again for a week. Third Reich was worried about the kid’s education and for that part he continued paying the tutors for the kids while they stay on his territory.

As for Germany and Third Reich both return to their usual schedule. USSR told him that he could take care of Germany while they where on the German’s territory but Third Reich refuse. He prefers for Germany to have a constant schedule than for him to be disorientated whenever the Russians return to their territory.

That Christmas Third Reich and Germany didn’t spend it with the empires, but they didn’t spend it alone. USSR and the kids came to visit them to celebrate Ukraine’s birthday and to be together at Christmas.

They return to USSR homeland for New Year for the kids to spend it with their mother. USSR didn’t like the idea, but Third Reich insisted that it was the right thing. While USSR spend New Year in his homeland Third Reich and Germany spend it in Japan, along with the empires and their kids.

The Germans spend one week on the island and then return to their homeland to start preparing Germany’s first birthday. Third Reich had planned for it to be only with his family since Germany was still young and didn’t had friends to invite.

Third Reich send the invitations to Austria, Hungary and the empires. The last ones already knew that they were invited but his younger brothers didn’t and Third Reich knew that if he didn’t invite them, Austria will make a big deal out of it, asking for many things in retribution and of course do a big scene about it.

Third Reich didn’t want another surprise like the last time that the twins visited him, so he also send one to Hungary to at least be aware of how many people were going to arrive to his house. He already had the rooms ready. He was glad that the house counted with five rooms.

Each of the empires will have one, as they usually do, Russia and Belarus will have to share one, as well as Ukraine and Germany. As for USSR, he knew that the soviet was going to stay in his bedroom as usual.

He was glad that each room counted with a double bed. That way he only had to move the same day of the arrival of the other countries, the crib of Germany to Ukraine’s room and rearrange the double bed in Germany’s room.

Third Reich hope that the babies won’t wake enough times in the night or that they won’t wake up each other, because he didn’t have anywhere else to put them.

Third Reich had asked Austria if he was going to stay in his territory, but Austria had said that both, Hungary and he, were going to return to their respective territories, so Third Reich didn’t worry about them.

The first ones to arrive, for his surprise, weren’t the Russians but his twin brothers instead. They arrive a weekend before Germany’s birthday and told him that they would stay there to help Third Reich with the preparations.

Third Reich wanted to kill them on the spot, but his own twisted morals stop him. After all they were his brothers. He let them in and told them to put their things upstairs.

Once they came back Third Reich grabbed his coat and noticing that both twins had still their own coats, told them to accompany him to buy some things that he had forgotten. They went to some stores, where Austria and Hungary took advantage of and buy Germany some gifts with his baby’s approval.

Third Reich had only forgot some ingredients for the cake but with the twins by his side they ended up buying an entire decoration set.

Third Reich refuse at first, not wanting to be the one cleaning the mess that the decorations were going to be the day after Germany’s birthday but that only made his brothers to say that they were going to stay two days more to help with the cleanup.

Third Reich was still skeptic, but the twins pull him towards a decoration store and start talking about scheme colors and what they will need. Third Reich follow them grudgingly. He wanted to do a formal dinner, give Germany the gifts and have some toast but the twins wouldn’t let him celebrate his baby as the important baby he was.

Third Reich ignore most of the discussion of the twins and look outside of the establishment, until he felt a strong thug. He looked down at Germany and saw him pulling himself towards some decorations in yellow. Third Reich got closer and Germany start babbling and grabbing it.

Third Reich smile at his not so small baby. Germany had grown quite a lot, showing his Russian genes. He already could crawl and stand up, as long as he had something to support him. He didn’t talk yet, but Third Reich wasn’t worried about that.

Dr. Anna had told him that each baby was different and that as long as he had a preference for talking or walking he was on the right path and although Germany like to babble a lot he had took an interest to walking.

He already walks, as long as Third Reich had him by his hands. Third Reich actually was scared of letting Germany walk on his own. He had tried it before with USSR and the only result they got, was Germany falling on his face and having a bruise on his forehead for a whole week.

USSR told him that it was normal, but Third Reich only had to remember the loud wail that Germany let out to refuse to do it again. He was content walking Germany around or carrying him wherever he went.

His thoughts were cut when a little girl walk ecited towards where they were and look back towards his mother asking for some purple decorations beside the yellow ones that Germany had. The woman smiled at him and grabbed the purple ones, giving them to the little girl.

The little girl squeal and jump various times, finally after the excitement was gone he grab his mother’s hand and start pulling her towards another part while talking about all the decorations that they needed for her birthday.

Third Reich chuckle at the scene and look back at Germany. Germany was still playing with the decorations and Third Reich grabbed them for Germany to have them completely.

Third Reich walk back towards where the twins where and start talking to them about the scheme decorations. It had to be black, red and yellow, just like Germany’s flag. The twins start to frantically grab everything in those colors.

Third Reich lift Germany a little and give him an eskimo kiss, making his son laugh at it. He had forgotten that they were planning a kid’s party not an adult promotion or something like that. The formal dinner could wait a few years.

Right now, what Third Reich wanted was for his son to be happy and if he was happy with decorations, then Third Reich was going to decorate his whole house. The Germans follow the twins around making sure that they had everything for the roofs, doors and even some party hats that Austria found.

When they return to Third Reich’s house the car was full of decorations and they were really hungry. Germany had fallen asleep chewing on some toy that they found in a toy’s store and while the twins keep taking out the decorations from the car Third Reich went to Germany’s room.

He changed his baby into his pajamas and lay him on his crib. He returned downstairs to find all the decoration bags beside the staircase and the twins looking at him expectantly. Third Reich sighs and signals them to follow him towards the kitchen.

He prepares them something easy and fast for dinner while the twins start chatting between them. Third Reich could swear that they turn back time. Back when their father was still alive and tended to go the weekends to Austro-Hungarian Empire’s territory and left him to tend to his brothers’ needs.

They ate almost in silence. Austria as usual was the one that spend all dinner talking and sometimes munching at the same time. They clean the kitchen and went upstairs to sleep. Third Reich saw his twin brothers enter the same room and didn’t question it.

Ever since they were little, they tended to do that. Even though their father had a room for each one, at the middle of the night Austria would move to Hungary’s room and when there was a thunderstorm outside Third Reich would find himself sleeping with both twins in his bed.

He just hoped that at they stop fearing thunderstorms. He changed into his pajamas and climb in bed. As soon as his head touch the pillow, he fell asleep.

The next morning, he was woken up by Austria. He slammed the door and shout a good morning, making Third Reich jump. Once Third Reich’s mind clear out his anger flare immediately. He grabbed the first thing that he could and threw it at his brother.

Austria not expecting the aggression received a clock directly at his face, making a big red bruise in his forehead. Third Reich could hear a soft laugh from Hungary’s part and even though he couldn’t see him, Third Reich knew that he wasn’t far away if he was laughing at his twin.

“I thought you were already awake” said Austria, holding his face in between his hands. He took his hands off and blink two times and then close them again groaning “Man, you use to wake up so early.”

“I still do but not in weekends” says Third Reich standing up and putting on his robe.

“You left it more than clear” says Hungary putting a hand in Austria’s shoulder “Right Austry?”

Austria could only nod. Third Reich sigh and got closer to the twins. He lower Austria’s hands and look at his younger brother, moving his head from side to side to assess the damage that the clock did to him.

“You are fine, it was just a scratch”

“Just a scratch!?” says Austria angrily at the German “I can feel my head pounding.”

Third Reich looks down at him and nods “Serves you right.”

He walks pass them and towards Germany’s room. Third Reich could still hear the twins talking behind him.

“You are the only one who would dare wake him up like that.”

“How was I supposed to know that he would throw a clock at me, besides I’m his favorite. I thought he wouldn’t do anything to me.”

Third Reich didn’t have to look back to know what faces the twins were making at each other. With just their tones he could know what they were doing, and he just chuckle at his brothers’ antics.

He open Germany’s door silently and he found Germany already standing up in his crib. He starts reaching his tiny hands towards him and Third Reich enter the room to lift him up. He changed his diaper, got out of the room and walk downstairs, to the kitchen.

Once he enters the kitchen, he finds the twins fighting over a jar of cookies that he had in one of the cabinets for when Germany behave extraordinarily well.

Austria had one in his mouth and was trying to reach with his hands towards the jar that Hungary was holding in his hands, as far away from his brother as he could. Third Reich had the suspicion that he was holding it far away not because he knew that they were Germany’s cookies but because he wanted them for himself.

Germany of course as soon as he saw the cookies, starts reaching towards them. That caught the attention of the twins and both return to a normal posture. Austria took the opportunity and stole the jar from Hungary’s hands and stick out his tongue dropping his cookie.

Hungary smile in revenge towards his twin and Austria only look at his cookie in the floor with sad eyes. Third Reich sigh and hold his nose with one hand.

“You are acting worse than Germany and he is the baby.”

“He started it” was the only thing that he got in response for both twins. Third Reich open his eyes and he found each one pointing at the other one like they were seven years old. Third Reich look up in a silent prayer for both twins to disappear but when he looked again the twins were still in the same place.

Without anything more to say Third Reich sat Germany on his moving crib, thanking god that he still fit and that he didn’t tended to move a lot. He took the jar from Austria’s hands and open it taking three cookies.

He gave one to Germany and the other two to the twins. Once they all had their cookies Third Reich put the jar back in its place and told the twins to sit. He hears the twins putting attention to Germany and knowing that Germany was at arm’s length he starts cooking.

Once they finish breakfast, they took a quick shower and start with the decorations. Austria grabbed Germany from his arms and start to talk to him in the same voice that he talk to him the last time.

Third Reich let him with the only condition that both needed to be in his field of sight at every moment. Third Reich hadn’t forgotten the table incident months ago. Austria accept and follow them wherever Hungary and Third Reich went.

They had finished arranging the dining room when he saw Germany walking with Austria with one hand. Third Reich was about to run towards Germany, but he didn’t seem to have any problem walking while grabbing only one hand.

Third Reich continue decorating alongside Hungary but kept a close eye on both countries, waiting for Austria to let Germany alone for one minute or for Germany to fall, but none of those happened.

By the end of the night they had finish decorating the whole house. Germany had gone to sleep a few hours ago and the three of them were already tired of hanging up so many decorations that when they reach the kitchen they drop immediately on the chairs.

Third Reich pour some milk into a pot and left it to heat up. Hungary took the cookie jar and Austria start fighting for it. Third Reich send them a death glare and both sit up again while sharing the cookies.

Third Reich facepalmed himself but let them eat them. He was going to send them tomorrow for more cookies. He served the milk into three different cups and give one to each one of the twins. He sat up beside them and grab one cookie.

Austria as usual start to talk and Hungary and Third Reich listen to him until the cookies were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow fall in love with Third Reich being an older brother as you can see but in the next one, I promise that we will see USSR and the others.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I’m so sorry. A friend of mine told me the big mistake I made confusing trust with thrust and I am very ashamed about it, but I already made the right changes.
> 
> If you find something like that then please tell me so I can fix it.

The empires arrive a day before Germany’s birthday and by then Third Reich and the twins had come up with an arrangement that left the three of them satisfied. The bedrooms organization was going to stay as Third Reich had planned before and the twins will stay in his studio.

It wasn’t the first time that they slept there. When Third Reich start helping his father at a young age the twins used to go in search of him when he stayed up late in his studio and will end up falling asleep there.

Of course, Third Reich accommodate his studio for the twins to actually be comfortable in there. They moved some of the furniture of Third Reich’s living room to his studio and vice versa. Third Reich was fine with the arrangement as long as none of the twins touch his desk.

He tended to leave there the papers from work that he brought home and he would get very mad if he couldn’t find something that he was sure he left the day before. The twins accept his condition without protest but Third Reich, knowing his younger brothers, made a mental note to make sure to not leave anything in the top of his desk.

When the empires arrive Third Reich send someone to get them as usual. When he heard the doorbell ring, he fixed his clothes and the ones of Germany before going to open the door but before he could get to it the twins open it.

Third Reich could hear the outburst that Italian Empire and Austria made at seeing each other before he could get downstairs.

“Oh my god Reich, you didn’t tell us that you hire a personal chef!”

“What a pleasure to be greeted by the german red ball of happiness!”

Third Reich groan, he had a long week ahead of him. He got downstairs and walk as fast as he could towards them.

“Austrian ball of happiness and I have a white stripe. I’m not completely red!” said Austria trying to shout higher than Italian Empire did.

Third Reich put his free hand on Austria’s shoulder, getting the attention of the two shouters that he called family.

“You do know that we don’t want to get deaf and that we have more guests than one, right?” said Third Reich scolding both countries and telling the last part to his brother.

Austria look behind Italian Empire and saw Italy.

Austria put his hands in his cheeks in surprise “He brought a mini chef with him.”

Third Reich smack Austria’s head and Hungary just chuckle behind them. Third Reich was seriously debating if he should put a stamp on Austria’s mouth when he hears someone else speaking.

“Can we get in or do you want to continue your pointless rant.”

All look behind Italian Empire to see Japanese Empire holding in each of his arms a bag and the Japanese twin holding his father by one leg each.

“The devil!” Third Reich hears Austria shout beside him and then feels him run towards Hungary, to hide behind his back and to whisper to his brother “And he has spawns of his own.”

Japanese Empire just lifts an eyebrow and Third Reich denies with his head. He wasn’t going to tell his friend that the twins fear him because of how he took his brothers’ territory without thinking it twice. Thus, getting called “The devil” between the twins.

Third Reich move aside and let the empires enter. Japanese Empire let the bags drop at the entrance and look around “Please tell me that you finally hire someone that could carry the bags upstairs”

Third Reich lifts an eyebrow in response. He isn’t fond of a complete stranger moving his things around and being in his house while he wasn’t. He had hire someone to come clean the house three times a week but other than that there was no one else.

Japanese Empire stare at him for a few seconds and then resign to carry the bags upstairs by his own. Italian Empire just deny with his head at him.

“He is carrying your bags also, right?” said Third Reich trying to turn the tables.

Italian Empire just shrug and raise his hands for Third Reich to see “These hands are made for cooking and shooting a gun, not carrying bags around.”

Third Reich roll his eyes and was about to turn around to greet the Japanese twins, that hold on to his legs while his father was upstairs, when Italian Empire grab Germany from his arms. Germany start babbling to the Italian and that caught the attention of Austria and Hungary.

In the blink of an eye Austria and Italian Empire where babbling along with Germany while Hungary smile at his nephew. Italy approach Third Reich and grab the same leg that Japan was grabbing. Third Reich look at the display in front of him and then down, towards the kids.

They look at him and the german just shrug. Third Reich grabbed them by the hand, Japan and Italy in the same hand, and walk with them towards the garden where they could play while Germany was being pampered by the others.

They play tag and when Third Reich start sweating, he sat in the step that led to the house and gave them challenges for the kids to do. Third Reich had just told them to climb the apple tree that he had in his garden when Japanese Empire scare him with his voice.

“And USSR?” said Japanese Empire sitting beside the german

Third Reich didn’t jump at the sudden appearance of the other, but he did freeze for a few seconds. Once his brain caught up to the realization that it was his friend he answered.

“He is still in his territory fixing some issues.”

“He will be in Germany’s birthday?” ask the Japanese trying not to show worry about it.

Third Reich just nod without taking his eyes from the kids. USSR had sent him a telegram a day after the twins arrive to his house. On it USSR told him that there were some issues that he got to fix in his territory before departing but he did promise that they would be there for Germany’s birthday.

Third Reich wasn’t worried about it. He trusts in USSR word and he was almost sure that USSR was planning to arrive tomorrow in the early morning, trying to surprise Germany and him.

He was thinking about it while holding onto his necklace when Italian Empire sit between the Japanese and him making them groan and move, trying to make space for their Italian friend.

“What are you talking about?”

Japanese Empire was the one that answer the Italian’s question “USSR is coming tomorrow.”

“Ah, I was wondering where did the prince charming had gone to” mock Italian Empire, looking at Third Reich.

“And I was wondering where did you left my son” reply Third Reich noticing the empty hands of his old friend.

“He started yawning and your dear twins are getting him to bed.”

Third Reich nod and return his gaze back to the kids when an idea occurred to him.

“Why don’t you bother Japanese Empire with his prince charming since he also is in a relationship” said Third Reich looking at the Japanese with a mischievous smile upon his face.

Japanese Empire open his eyes wide and look at the Italian praying in his head for mercy. Third Reich also look back at Italian Empire.

Italian Empire for his part had his mouth doing a perfect o and was looking at the floor like he had just realize the missing part in his life. He raises his head and with his hand point at the sky.

“You are right, but first” he looks at Third Reich and scrunches his face “Why aren’t you worried about the twins being alone with Germany?”

“I thought he was going to run the moment that you mention that the twins had him” said Japanese Empire gaining a nod from the Italian’s part.

Third Reich shrug “I teach them how to handle Germany.”

“In a weekend” said Italian Empire not believing his overprotective friend.

Third Reich nod, making both empires’ mouth drop. Third Reich lift an eyebrow and look at Japanese Empire.

“Did you already propose to Thailand?”

That made the Japanese turn his head the other way with a visible blush on his face. Italian Empire as Third Reich predicted took the bait and start asking a million questions to Japanese Empire about his relationship with the other country.

After the kids return from climbing the tree and the twins came back down from Germany’s room Third Reich decide to serve them lunch. They sit on the dining room and let Austria and Italian Empire talk back and forth while the others eat watching the display.

Once Germany woke up again Third Reich gave him his lunch and let the kids play with him in the living room while the older countries talk about the latest news.

Third Reich check at intervals Germany’s behavior and was content to realize that Germany was playing well with the other kids. Italy was even letting him play with the airplane that he had gave him a year ago.

Italian Empire was the one that prepare their dinner and as soon as they clean the kitchen the empires send their kids to sleep. The kids as usual whine about it but did as told and follow their parents upstairs.

Third Reich bid his brothers good night and took Germany up to his room. It was still early for Germany to sleep and since the others had gone to sleep, they did their night routine. Third Reich put on his pajamas and change Germany into his own.

Third Reich stood up and start putting pillows around the edge of the bed that he was in. He moves to the other side of the bed and almost in the center he put the favorite toy of Germany. He grabs Germany before he could reach the toy and puts him in the edge of the bed that has pillows.

Once Germany is standing up in the bed, Third Reich starts guiding Germany with his hand towards the center. When Third Reich couldn’t reach farther, he extends his hand for Germany to let go. Germany looks behind him like usual and pulls but Third Reich didn’t move and just smile at him.

Third Reich just had to wait a little for Germany to let go of his hand. Germany wobble a little but manage to stay up. He then looks towards his toy and sits in the bed to start crawling towards it. Third Reich sighs and reaches again for Germany. Once he has Germany again in his arms with his toy, he starts the process again.

Third Reich had been trying to teach Germany how to walk for almost a month now but after he saw Austria grabbing Germany with only one hand he is almost certain that Germany is ready and that he is the one that hadn’t let him.

They keep doing that until Germany stops letting Third Reich take his toy away. Third Reich then sits on the bed and with Germany in his legs he takes out a photo from one of the drawers of his bedside table. It was the same one that USSR send him when Ukraine was born.

He shows it to Germany and starts telling him who is who. Germany will babble alongside but will look wherever Third Reich’s finger moved. After a few minutes of that Germany ask for his milk and it was time to get him to his crib.

They had already moved the crib of Germany to Ukraine’s room to not do it tomorrow and although it was not his usual room Germany still fell asleep with Third Reich singing to him.

Germany woke Third Reich one single time in the night and Third Reich still half-asleep walk up to Germany’s bedroom and at not finding Germany in the middle of the room he started to panic. He was ready to shout for the empires to search for him when he realized that the crib was also not there.

He relaxed and facepalmed himself, remembering where Germany was. He walks out of the room and into Ukraine’s to check on Germany. After Germany fall asleep again, he returns to his bed.

It wasn’t until early morning when Germany woke Third Reich again. Third Reich look at the clock and at noticing the hour he knew that it was going to be one of those days where Germany woke up earlier than usual.

He stood up and put on his robe. He put on his necklace and grab the gift that was in his closet. Feeling ready for being up early he got out of his room and into Ukraine’s room. Just as he predicted Germany was already up and waiting for him in the crib.

Third Reich left the gift on the floor and lift Germany in his arms, kissing his forehead “Happy Birthday my Germany.”

Germany just grab Third Reich’s face and start babbling at him. Third Reich smile at his son and sit in the floor beside the gift. He also sits Germany in front of him and puts the gift in between them. Germany grabs it at seeing the red and yellow colors decorating the box.

Third Reich chuckle and help Germany opening the gift. After taking out the wrapping paper Germany start to play with it. Third Reich left him play while watching that he wouldn’t try to eat it. Whenever he took the paper to his mouth Third Reich would take it and put it aside.

Third Reich felt a shiver run up his spine and he got up to grab something for Germany. He found a small fluffy coat and he put it to Germany. He was going to put him down again when the doorbell ring. Third Reich try to remember if he had something to be deliver to his house when he remembers who it could be.

He walks out of the room and downstairs to the entrance. When he got to the main floor Austria and Hungary where already in the door, still in his pajamas. They look at him seeing if they got permission after yesterday’s success. Third Reich nods their way and lowers Germany for him to walk holding his hand.

Hungary opens the door and has to look up to see the face of whoever was outside. As soon as he moves for the others to look Third Reich lets out a smile. As he had predicted USSR tried to surprise them arriving early.

USSR had an eyebrow lifted at Hungary being the one answering the door but at seeing Third Reich his face morphs into complete happiness and when he looks down at his legs, he sees Germany looking at him.

Immediately USSR kneels and takes out a small teddy bear from inside his coat. He shows it to Germany and Germany starts to pull Third Reich towards it. Third Reich’s follows his son, not letting go of his little hand but when they where real close to USSR Germany let go of it.

Third Reich sees how Germany takes a few more steps and grabs the Teddy bear. Before he could loose balance USSR lifts him in the air and laughs when Germany let out some giggles at the sudden change of height.

Third Reich notice his whole body tensed up and was with his hand extended towards where Germany used to be minutes ago. He sees Belarus running towards him and relaxes his posture. He laughs nervously and then lets out a real laugh.

He kneels to hug Belarus and looks around USSR trying to find his other kids. Russia was behind USSR hiding most of his body behind him but sticking his head out. Third Reich at noticing that the eldest wasn’t looking at him follow Russia’s gaze and found his twin brothers.

Third Reich called for Russia and once he got the attention of the boy, he extended the arm that wasn’t hugging Belarus. Russia look one more time towards the twins and then walk towards him. That’s when Third Reich notice Ukraine hiding behind his older brother.

Russia was holding one of Ukraine’s hands and was trying to hide him from the twins. Third Reich notice that Ukraine seem to have more balance than last month. He had learned faster than Germany to walk and had been walking since November.

Once Russia was at arm’s length, he ran towards Third Reich pulling Ukraine with him. Third Reich hug his three Russian kids and felt Russia hiding between his shoulders. He looks back towards the twins and chuckle at finding them looking at him with curious eyes.

Before he could introduce them, USSR approach him and bend down to talk to him.

“You never told me that Germany already could walk” said USSR looking reproachfully at him.

Third Reich smile “He didn’t.”

“But I just saw him walk towards me without-” USSR starts to say but ends up cutting his own words when the realization hit him.

Third Reich chuckles at his partner and when USSR looks at Germany and then back at him, Third Reich nods.

“Those were his first steps” supply Third Reich after USSR didn’t say anything.

“Those were his first steps” said USSR not believing it and Third Reich just nod again “And his first steps were towards me.”

Third Reich nod again and then saw USSR’s face morph into pride. He looks at Germany and starts kissing his whole face, making Germany giggle. Third Reich was about to stand up when he felt something pulling him down.

He looks at said weight and sees Russia not letting go of his shoulder, looking towards the twins. Third Reich chuckle.

“Those are my brothers” Russia looks at Third Reich at hearing him say that and then again towards the twins “Want to meet them?”


	11. Chapter 11

Russia nods without looking at him and this time instead of trying to stand up he turns around and calls for his brothers to come. Ukraine at seeing them approaching ran towards his father.

Third Reich made sure that he grabbed onto USSR’s coat and then hug Russia and Belarus closer to him so that they felt safe. Once the twins where close enough for Third Reich, the german start presenting them.

“Rus, Bela, this is Austria, and this is Hungary” said Third Reich signaling each of his brothers with his hand.

Austria smile and wave his hand while Hungary just smile at them.

“Austria, Hungary, this is Russia and Belarus.”

Russia sticked a little one of his hands that he had close to his chest and wave slowly towards the twins. Austria took that as a good sign and start asking Russia questions. Russia heard the loud voice of Austria and hide his face in the neck of Third Reich while Belarus tried to make herself little.

Third Reich sends a glare to Austria. Austria immediately lifts his hands with an innocent smile and backs down. Third Reich looks down at Russia wondering the reason behind his reaction. He had expected that response from Belarus since she used to be like that with him the first time that they met but not from Russia.

He kisses Russia’s head making him look up “They are too loud and cheery. Papa’s associates aren’t.”

Third Reich laughs at Russia’s justification and kisses him again in the forehead “That is one of them, let me present you the other.”

Hungary gets beside Austria and smiles at Russia. Russia looks at him expectantly and Hungary stick his hand out for Russia to shake.

“Hungary.”

“Russia” Russia says as he shakes the hand of Hungary, something that he is more comfortable with. This he had done before with his father’s associates.

Hungary then moves his hand towards Belarus, and she hesitates a little before giving his hand to the older country to shake. He then leans towards Austria who is pulling him to whisper questions for Hungary to tell them.

Third Reich wants to laugh at the twins’ display but refrains for Russia and Belarus’ sake. Once Austria stops telling him all the questions that he wants for his twin to tell the kids, Hungary thinks for one to choose and once he chooses one, he nods at the air and looks at them.

“How old are you?”

“I am six and this year I will turn seven” answer Russia just like his father teach him to.

“You are six!?” both twins open their eyes wide saying it at the same time.

Russia didn’t hide his face this time, but he did gave out a little jump at the shout and nod. He looked towards Belarus and signal her with his head “She is three.”

“Aren’t you taller than the average kids of your age?” asks Austria leaning towards the kids.

Third Reich look at the kids and thought about it. He had realized that Russia was a tall kid, but he didn’t consider Belarus tall for her age.

“Our Russian genes made us taller and stronger” said Belarus and when she felt all eyes on her, she made herself small and in a softer tone continue talking “That’s what Papa told us.”

Austria was opening his mouth to reply when a deep voice talked behind Third Reich.

“She is right. Russia has always had taller and stronger people.”

Third Reich look upwards at USSR and just roll his eyes while standing up. He turns back towards the twins that where looking at USSR and then back at him, waiting for something. When nothing happened, Hungary was the one that broke the silence.

“Aren’t you going to fight him over that?” Austria nod rapidly at Hungary’s statement while he signaled towards USSR.

“Been there, done that” answer Third Reich, looking at USSR and at seeing the other country holding Ukraine and Germany he decides to help his partner with one, taking Germany in his arms.

When Third Reich looks back at the twins both had their mouths wide open. Third Reich was used to it, but the Russians weren’t, and it show when after a few seconds of the twins in the same position USSR cough to get their attention.

Austria was the first one to snap out of it and Third Reich regret it the moment that he opened his mouth.

“Our deepest respects, you manage to domesticate Third Reich.”

Third Reich could feel his anger flare up but manage to contain it. He was going to give him at least an opportunity.

“What do you mean?” said Third Reich making sure that his chesire smile was on and directed towards Austria. Austria gulp but just smile, not wanting to raise more the ire of his older brother.

Hungary was the one that respond “He meant that you never let a discussion pass and no matter what you always manage to win an argument” Third Reich nod at Hungary and let his anger start to fade only for it to elevate at Hungary’s next words “It seems, the only exception to that is when you like to get fucked by who is laying the argument against you.”

Austria look at Hungary with one of his hands in his mouth and the other pulling the arm of his twin while denying with his head furiously. Third Reich moved Germany to one arm and walk towards the door.

From beside it, where the coat rack was, he took a gun from a coat that he always leaves there to hide the gun. He points it towards the twins and let his cheshire smile show again. Both twins freeze at seeing Third Reich so casually pointing the gun at them.

“Let’s play a game” says Third Reich after USSR pulled the kids towards him and took a few steps back “I will count to five and if I can still see you by then, I will shoot you.”

“Come on Reich you wouldn’t shoot us, right?” said Austria trying to calm his brother putting a smile in his face “We are your sweet little twins.”

Third Reich just start to count. As soon as they heard that Hungary pulled Austria towards him and start to run like madman towards Third Reich’s study. They manage to get inside before Third Reich could count to five and only then did Third Reich stop following the twins with his gun.

He walks back towards the coat rack and leaves the gun in the coat where he had taken it.

“Where you going to truly shoot them” ask USSR after seeing Third Reich without a gun.

Third Reich deny “I didn’t even took the safety off” he heard USSR let out a sigh and he turn towards him “Besides, you are the last one that could tell me it’s wrong to kill a family member.”

USSR frown at him but knew that in that Third Reich was saying the truth, after all he killed his own father, but he did feel that Third Reich’s actions were unjustified.

“I am aware of that, but I didn’t do it in an act of pettiness.”

Third Reich raise an eyebrow “Asking for respect now is an act of pettiness?”

USSR was about to respond when Third Reich beat him to it “You know that I hate when people do not give me the respect that I deserve and that applies to enemies, friends and even family” said Third Reich while walking towards USSR and stopping in front of him.

Both look at each other and stayed like that for a few seconds. At the end USSR was the one that broke the staring contest rolling his eyes.

“How about we have a simple happy breakfast instead of discussing” said USSR looking at Third Reich with a raised eyebrow.

Third Reich smile at USSR and signal towards the kitchen “Be my guest.”

USSR walk towards it while holding Belarus’ hand “Quite literally.”

Third Reich just roll his eyes, but let Russia grab his hand and pull him towards the kitchen.

USSR took advantage of the mood that Third Reich was in and took control of the kitchen. By the time that the empires enter the kitchen USSR had already prepare a pot and a half of syrnikis and was doing another pot and a half.

Belarus was the first one to acknowledge them by shouting Italy’s name and running towards him to hug him in greeting. Third Reich chuckle, when he looks at USSR and finds a frown in his face at the excitement that showed his little girl at a boy.

Italy and Belarus had become quite good friends since the day that Germany was born and the kids were obliged to interact with each other while the adults were making sure that Third Reich adjust well to his new responsibility as parent.

Third Reich looks behind him and towards his friends. He waves his hand and puts on a big smile on his face. At that, the empires put all his attention on their friend waiting for him to tell them the reason behind his smile.

Third Reich turns towards them in the chair and starts telling them all about Germany’s first steps, not leaving a detail behind. USSR continues cooking but can’t stop the smile that spreads in his face at hearing his partner’s excitement while telling his friends the first steps of their youngest sons.

Italian Empire after hearing the tale of the german lifts Germany and congratulates him while lifting him as high as he could. Once he gets tired, he lays him in his arms and starts singing the Italian version of the happy birthday’s song. Soon, Italy sings along with his mother, pulling Belarus with him and when they finish Italy extends a gift towards Germany.

Germany takes it and Italian Empire gives him back to Third Reich. Japanese Empire greets everyone inside the kitchen and the other empire, at noticing that he didn’t greet everyone, turns around and waves around him while greeting the others.

Japanese Empire approaches Third Reich while the Italian is doing his thing and pushes gently the Japanese twins towards Third Reich. Third Reich smiles at them and they smile back while showing Germany a gift.

Germany looks between the gift that he already has in his hands and the one that the twins are showing him and before he is obliged to leave one aside Third Reich takes it and puts it in front of them in the table while taking the one of Germany and putting it beside the other.

Germany seems to like this arrangement because he seats straight in Third Reich’s legs and start tapping them randomly.

Third Reich thanks the twins and his friend and offers them a syrniki. The Japanese twins seat beside the other kids and the empire is left without a chair, ending up reclining in the wall.

Once Italian Empire ends greeting everyone he turns around searching for a chair and at finding none available he sighs and turns towards the other empire. Before he could take a step Third Reich stops him and asks him if he could retrieve his brothers form his temporary room.

Italian Empire asks why were they grounded and once USSR explains the whole story, because Third Reich was telling it wrong, both empires look at Third Reich then at each other and then shrug. Italian Empire without anything more to do walk out of the room to go in search of the twins.

Third Reich could feel USSR gaze over him, so he turned towards his partner. Third Reich tilt his head in a silent question and USSR just denied with his head. He turns around and couldn’t stop his mind from thinking that the two empires were as insane as his partner was.

They knew when Italian Empire found them because they could hear Austria and Italian Empire shouting at each other about the most ridiculous of things. Third Reich and Japanese Empire just sigh. USSR look back towards Third Reich and told him to go stop them before they kill each other.

Third Reich denied with his head “As loud as they sound, their discussion is fake. Those two get along just fine but both have a tendency to have loud outbursts.”

USSR didn’t seem reassure but couldn’t do anything more after looking at Japanese Empire and seeing that he was nodding along at Third Reich’s statement.

By the time that the twins arrive, they had already arranged everything in the table, and they were just waiting for them to start breakfast. The twins approach Third Reich and at seeing Third Reich lifting an eyebrow they smile.

Third Reich move the hand that he had behind his back and the twins, thinking that Third Reich was hiding a gun close his eyes and stretch his hands towards him showing the gifts that they had bought for Germany, days before.

Third Reich laughs at the twins and when they open their eyes, Third Reich pulls his hand out of his back showing an empty hand. Both twins’ posture relaxes and with a true smile they give their gifts to Germany.

The birthday of Germany ended simple. After they had breakfast the Germans went up to change while Austria and Hungary accommodate the Russians in their respective room.

Third Reich before going downstairs took out a new camera that he had bought for this special occasion and feeling ready he went downstairs with Germany in his arms. Once Third Reich and Germany were with the others the kids ask for Germany to play with them in the garden.

Third Reich accept and let them take Germany while the adults chat in a table that the empires and USSR had brought outside for them to be. Although it was cold outside the kids seem to not care about it and played every game that they could think of.

Once they got tired, they ask for food and they had lunch inside. By the time that night came, all were playing boardgames in Third Reich’s living room and when they finished the last boardgame to play Third Reich brought Germany’s cake.

They had taken a lot of photos to remember that day, but USSR couldn’t stop to let out a chuckle at seeing Third Reich preparing to take a photo of them singing to Germany. USSR stood up and took the camera from Third Reich’s hands.

Third Reich was about to protest when USSR signal towards Germany and told him that he would take it. Third Reich smile at USSR and went on his tiptoes to give him a quick kiss before going to take Germany from Austria’s arms and sit him in his legs for Germany to see the cake.

They sang happy birthday to Germany and USSR took a photo of Third Reich and Russia singing to Germany. Third Reich served a slice for each one of them and before it was time for bed Third Reich asked everyone to gather around in a single sofa in the living room.

They start to make a mess of the sitting arrangements and after various tries they ended up moving the sofa a little towards the front for the adults to stand behind them while the kids sat in the sofa. Third Reich count to three and took a photo of them.

It wasn’t after some days later, when Third Reich went to pick the camera and the photos that he had taken that day when he looks at the last picture that he had taken that same day.

On it USSR was in the middle of the adults carrying Germany and Ukraine in his arms with a big smile upon his face while Austria and Hungary where at his left hugging each other with one arm and Italian Empire was leaning against Japanese Empire.

Italian Empire was wearing a big smile, even showing his teeth, while they manage to at least get Japanese Empire to not look so serious and actually give them a small smile. Third Reich look at the sofa and found all his adoptive nephews and kids in different poses but all with a smile on his face.

He took a little time looking at Russia’s smile right under his father. He looked again at USSR and found Germany looking at him and giggling at some tickles that USSR did to Germany and Ukraine before the photo was taken.

He smiles and passes a finger through Germany’s face. He then puts all the photos in the same drawer where the one that USSR send him was, except for the ones that their friends had asked to take of them with their kids and his last photo.

He would give their respective photos to his friends but before he could go out of his room he place the photo of all of them inside his coat, in his right pocket, right where he could take it out whenever and wherever he wanted too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve finished a chapter before Sunday, YEIIII!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

After the week had passed, all the countries return to their respective territory. Austria and Hungary bid them goodbye with the promise that the next time that they’ll visit, they would bring numerous stories to tell USSR about their youth and thus cause torment to their older brother.

Third Reich and Germany said goodbye to the Russians as usual and spent another month in their usual routine. Third Reich kept close contact with the empires. Japanese Empire seemed to be holding his end while Italian Empire kept sending him constant reports of the situation in Spain.

The civil war in Spain seemed to be winning in their favor and although Third Reich still kept his skepticism towards Spain’s help in the future, he had to give it to his old friend. He knew how to get his soldiers moving without causing the attention of France and United Kingdom. Something that Third Reich thinks he should have learned in his earlier moments in the Mafia.

Third Reich was currently in his office waiting for his most trusted advisers to arrive to his office. He wanted to take the rest of the day off, since USSR and the kids arrived that same day in the morning and Germany and he haven’t seen them.

Third Reich had a meeting in the early morning, and he couldn’t go and picked them up as usual. He did send his driver to go pick them up with the keys to his house but he wanted to at least spent the afternoon with his partner and their kids, and he couldn’t do that without starting his newest project.

The visit of his brothers and the little joke that he played on them made him think on a horrible possible scenario. He wasn’t planning on mobilizing his army until there was a clear winner in the Spanish civil war, but he couldn’t help but think in the twins’ wellbeing.

If he was going to start a war on Europe, his brothers were a clear target to get to him. He needed to make sure that they were under his wing and that if any country dare try to harm them his army would respond to their immediate protection.

For that he had asked his most trusted advisors to meet him in his office after lunch. He wanted to have some kind of treaty in which his brothers would agree to give him complete control over their territory without them knowing yet about his future plans around the globe, and for that he needed a well thought plan.

He was holding Germany in his arms when his advisors enter. As soon as they were all inside Third Reich asked them to sit and they distribute themselves around the sofa arrangements that Third Reich had in his office.

Third Reich of course, sat in the only armchair that was there, leaving no doubt as to who was the one above all. When Third Reich felt all the attention on him, he told them his intentions concerning his brothers’ territory.

They all show support at his idea, after all around him where his most loyal officers. Without taking more time they start discussing the best route to take about it. They were in the middle of it when his secretary poke her head inside, asking for permission.

Third Reich stood from his seat, effectively silencing all conversations. His secretary didn’t even flinch when all eyes in the room turn towards her, after all she had to be tough to by their country’s secretary.

Third Reich nod towards her and she walk towards him with a folded paper in one of her hands. She stopped right in front of him and extend the paper to him. Third Reich accommodate Germany in one arm and with his free hand he took it.

“It’s a telegram from the Spanish frontline. Italian Empire send it, saying that it was urgent for you to read it.” Said Third Reich’s secretary without missing a beat.

Third Reich nod and she walk out of the room. Third Reich wave his hand and the discussion start again, with his advisors talking back and forth. Third Reich walk towards his desk while opening the telegram.

On it he found a short message like usual from Italian Empire’s part, the difference was that in this one it said far more than what was written on it.

_A certain accent in the enemy lines caught the attention of more than a few of my soldiers. Care to explain what are doing your partner’s soldiers in Spanish territory and why the hell are they shooting at us?_

Third Reich close his hand until the paper on it was nothing but a crumpled paper. He felt a mix of emotions inside him but the most prominent was anger. He looked up from the floor and look out the window. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

Third Reich look down again at his fist and yell for his secretary to enter. At that his advisors become silent. Third Reich hears his secretary enter and asks immediately for her to call his driver and have him at the front doors.

His secretary walks away and Third Reich puts the crumpled paper in one of the pockets in his coat. He walks towards his desk and grabs his suitcase as well as Germany’s diaper bag. He walks past his advisors who stand at their country’s sudden department.

“You are dismissed.”

At the short dismissal their advisors look between them with worry etch in their faces. Third Reich is not a country of short words. One of them, before Third Reich left the room, takes courage and asks if everything is okay. Third Reich doesn’t turn to look at them but stops right in front of his door.

“I just need to fix some problems that have come to my attention.”

He walks out of his office and directly towards the front entrance of the building. Once his driver sees him coming his way with Germany in his arms, he opens the door for him and Third Reich commands him to drive him home as fast as he can.

Once they arrive to it, the driver opens the door and helps him out. Third Reich looks at him for a few seconds and then tells his driver to follow him. The driver closes the door and follows his country. Third Reich opens the door and lets the driver in before closing it again.

He can hear USSR in the kitchen with the kids. He tells the driver to wait at the entrance and he walks into the kitchen. The kids are the first ones to notice him and they run towards him. He looks at them and passes a hand through their heads to acknowledge them.

“I wasn’t expecting you yet.”

When Third Reich heard USSR voice he looked up and saw him cleaning his hands with a towel, wearing a big smile directed at him. When Third Reich didn’t reciprocate it, he erased his smile and look at him with concern. USSR was about to ask him something when a pot whistle.

USSR look at it and lift the pot lid. He turns off the stove and then look again at him “I am making Borsch I hope you don’t mind.”

Third Reich didn’t comment on it and instead he took of the crumpled paper from his pocket and put it in the table. He turns around, grabs Ukraine’s hand and tells Russia and Belarus to follow him outside the kitchen.

Once they left the kitchen Third Reich looks at his driver and tells him to follow him also. They make it upstairs and into Germanys room before he stops walking. He lets go of Ukraine’s hand and puts Germany on the floor.

He looks at Russia and kneels to be at his height “I need you to keep an eye on your brothers and sister okay?”

Russia nods but fidgets in his place. Third Reich raises an eyebrow, but Russia denies with his head. Third Reich nods and stands up. He then walks to the door and right beside where the driver is.

“You are going to take care of them while I’m gone, understood?” said Third Reich looking him in the eye.

The driver freezes at hearing this but nods either way at his country. Before walking out of the room Third Reich can see the driver gulping, he knew that there was a silent threat unsaid. The kids most be okay by the time that Third Reich return or he was going to make him pay for it.

Third Reich got downstairs and at not seeing USSR at the entrance he look for him in the kitchen, where he found him with the paper in his hand and looking at it like it was the worst thing that he had seen.

“Grab your coat and follow me.”

USSR look at him and try to reach for him with one of his hand, but it was smacked away by Third Reich’s own. USSR was about to say something but before he could Third Reich walk out of the kitchen and towards the entrance.

He could feel USSR walk behind him. They reach the door and he look behind him. Once USSR had his coat on Third Reich open the door and cross the street to enter the park that was in front of his house. They made it to the center of it, right where he had taken Germany months ago to enjoy the sun.

Only then did he turn around and look USSR in the eye. They didn’t say anything, and the silence stretch between them. A few minutes had passed, and USSR was getting uncomfortable with the cold stare that his partner was holding.

He knew that Third Reich wasn’t going to hear anything he could say before Third Reich said something first, but USSR didn’t know what Third Reich was waiting for.

A few more minutes passed when Third Reich finally speaks.

“Since when have you been involved in this?”

“Reich listen-”

“Since when!?” Third Reich raised his voice but didn’t let his face change from stoic, effectively silencing USSR excuse.

USSR averts his eyes and clenches his fists. He waits for Third Reich to walk closer to him and demand answers but doesn’t hear anything. Third Reich wasn’t acting like himself and that was throwing USSR off.

USSR sighs and gives up. He looks at Third Reich and answers “Some months ago, I can’t recall the exact date.”

“Is that the reason behind so many issues needing to be solved in your territory lately?” ask Third Reich as soon as USSR finish answering.

USSR denied with his head.

“Then what is it?”

USSR didn’t answer immediately, praying for Third Reich not to ask the obvious question “We are incrementing our arsenal.”

“What for?”

USSR cursed himself but kept his eyes locked onto the ones of Third Reich. He didn’t want to answer that one, but Third Reich wasn’t leaving him much choice.

“To be used against you” USSR was expecting a big reaction from Third Reich’s part but the only thing that he got was for Third Reich to clench his fists at his sides.

Remembering this exact reaction, back when he confronted Third Reich about his pregnancy in the hospital, he continues talking just like he did that day.

“Your leader had declared on several occasions that communism is the ultimate enemy of Nazism and my leader took that as a direct threat towards us. The Spanish civil war is nothing but a distraction to give us more time to have our army ready for you.”

Third Reich didn’t follow that answer with another question but left them in another silence instead. Third Reich was looking at him but was clearly debating something with himself. Once the debate in his head was over, he focused his eyes again in the ones of USSR.

“Then why would you reassure me, in the meeting of the League of Nations, that everything was going to be alright?”

“Because it will” USSR notice the eyes of Third Reich hardening at his words and he understood that the german thought that his words meant that he was declaring war on him. Before Third Reich could do anything, he continues talking.

“Don’t you see it Reich? My leader doubts your leader’s intentions and thinks that he could turn the german army towards us at any minute. If that fear is washed out entirely, by growing our army, then he would be more lenient in hearing our proposal out.”

USSR could see the gears in Third Reich’s head turning and was glad to notice the german wasn’t looking at him like before, although he still kept his stoic face on. USSR was almost certain that Third Reich and he where on the same track, he just needed for Third Reich to fully work out the plan in his own head.

After a few minutes Third Reich nod and walk past USSR to stop right beside him “Cut any communications with your soldiers in Spain.”

USSR look his way and nod immediately “I will tell them immediately to retreat.”

“That wasn’t what I said.”

“But-”

“I don’t like repeating myself USSR” said Third Reich turning his head towards USSR “Cut any communications with them or you can leave in the next flight. I am not going to be playing the blind lover.”

“You are not my lover. You are my partner, remember?” said USSR holding Third Reich by the arm, trying to get to his partner and not to this stoic side of him.

“Then prove it by not stabbing me in the back!” shout Third Reich finally snapping at USSR comment. He shook his arm out of USSR grip and turn fully to look at USSR

“I have never hide anything from you, much less try to sabotage one of your plans” said Third Reich walking in USSR direction, making him walk backwards and away from him “I told you about Japanese Empire’s intentions towards China, I told you about my leader’s opinion towards your ideals and I told you about Italian Empire’s influence in the Spanish civil war.”

Third Reich stops walking and put on his chesire cat smile “So what would it be? Would you cut your soldiers off or leave my territory?”

USSR look at Third Reich’s cold eyes and insane smile and frown “Take me to your nearest military communication center.”

Third Reich turns around, giving his back to USSR and starts walking. USSR follow behind cursing himself the entire time. Once they got out of the park and across the street Third Reich got inside the driver’s side and waited for USSR to get inside.

They drive for a while in complete silence and once they reach their destination both got out of the car and inside the military base. With Third Reich by his side everyone let them through and right into the communications room.

The soldiers there, salute Third Reich and he salute them as well. Then he looks at USSR and signal towards the soldiers. USSR roll his eyes but start speaking to one of them about the telegram. Once he finished the soldier look in Third Reich’s direction and after getting a nod from his country he did as told by USSR.

The telegram was sent, and the soldier confirm the delivery of the telegram in Russian territory. They got out of the building and into the car. Their drive back to Third Reich’s house was still in silence. When they arrived to the house Third Reich park the car outside his house.

“Get inside, I still have some things to fix” said Third Reich without looking at USSR.

USSR sigh and did as told. Before he closes the door, he pokes his head inside again “Are you coming for dinner?”

Third Reich shook his head “Tell my driver that I expect him tomorrow morning at the usual hour and please take care of Germany for me.”

USSR closes the door and sees Third Reich take off in the car. USSR didn’t enter the house until he couldn’t see Third Reich’s car anymore, thinking all the time how he was going to fix their relationship, now that he had fucked up big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> USSR intervention on the Spanish Civil war didn’t ended like this but at the end Franco was the one that won so this part doesn’t actually affect the real history. Just remember, USSR leaving his soldiers on Spain is not cannon.


	13. Chapter 13

Third Reich returns to the same military base that he took USSR a few minutes ago and walks directly to the communications room. The soldiers salute him as before and Third Reich asks them about the statues of USSR message.

One soldier answers him that they receive an affirmative on the operation and Third Reich nods at him.

“Get me a direct line to Italian Empire in the Spanish frontline” he commands to the same soldier and asks for a cup of coffee to the nearest soldier.

He takes off his coat and hat and puts them in a chair that is in front of the desk, in the middle of the room. He wants to drop in the chair in front of him and close his eyes for just a quick moment, but he wasn’t going to allowed himself to look vulnerable in front of his soldiers.

They needed him to look strong, even if it was just on the outside. So, instead of dropping in the chair like he wanted to he put his hands in the chair and let his mind start planning the strategy that Italian Empire needed.

He was interrupted by a soldier giving him his coffee. He thanked the man and took a sip of it, letting the bitter taste of it wash through his mouth. He could hear the soldiers around him communicating around their different bases.

They were checking their statues and maintaining communication with all of them, almost all the time. It was one of the first steps he took as a military precaution as soon as he took back the Rhineland and the Saarland cities, two years ago.

He let the monotonous voices and the warm sipping through his hand from the coffee, calm him over USSR issue. He took another sip of his coffee and wait for one of the soldiers to get a line in the Spanish frontline.

Once they did, one soldier call him. Third Reich told him to stand up and start preparing another line in five minutes. The soldier walks to the machine next to his country and start preparing it. Third Reich took the place of the soldier and put on the headphones.

Before speaking he took another sip of his coffee, look at the time that his watch had and opened the line.

“Third Reich here.”

“Well hello to you too” said Italian Empire from the other side of the line.

“We are going to be changing of lines frequently, we don’t have time for small talk.”

“In other words, we are going to be at this for a long time” said Italian Empire in a tired voice “Have you fixed our little problem?”

Third Reich nod even though he knew his friend couldn’t see him “I have, their communications were cut.”

“Damn, that’s cold mother Russia for you. What a way for a soldier to die, being left abandoned by your own cou-”

Italian Empire was interrupted by Third Reich speaking over the line “I’m serious Italy, we don’t have time for small talk. We are going to have five minutes for each line.”

“Why the sudden panic, don’t trust in prince charming anymore?”

“Things have change and I feared for the worst.”

“That bad heh, what’s the plan then.”

Third Reich could hear the seriousness sipping in Italian Empire’s voice and Third Reich start telling him his plan. Their adversaries in Spain were mostly civilians, in that aspect they have the advantage since civilian forces didn’t have the coordination of a soldier nor the knowledge of one.

What have Third Reich worried was the sudden development of trained soldiers in the field. Third Reich knew that if there were soldiers, then there was already a plan on the move.

Although their communications were being cut the most provable result was that the head officers on the frontline already knew the plan and the communications with their country was just in case that there was a change of plans.

The only advantage that they will get, will be a temporary confusion between the ranks. The confusion will not last long but if they know how to use the opportunity correctly, they will end with them without causing major damage in between their own ranks.

As soon as the five minutes ended Third Reich cut the line and ask for the soldier of before to connect Italian Empire to the new line. It took him a few minutes and then the soldier nod in Third Reich’s direction.

Third Reich open the line again and continue were he had left before. It took them almost all afternoon, with the constant changing of lines and the interruptions that Italian Empire made to tell Third Reich information that he had forgotten to add to his plan, making Third Reich rethink some parts of it, to ensure Italian Empire’s success over the Russian soldiers.

By the time they finish it was already dark outside. Third Reich end the line wishing his friend good luck and stop pressing the button that opened the lines. He joins his hands over the desk and let his head rest on them.

With the headphones on, he couldn’t listen to anything that was said around him. The only thing that he could hear was his breathing and even though he should feel calm and let his mind and body relax after his talk with Italian Empire, he couldn’t.

He stood like that for a few seconds and then took the headphones off. Immediately sound came back to his ears and once he got used to it, he stood up. He put on his coat and hat, and thank the soldier that had been changing lines the entire time.

He wished the soldiers in the room a good night and left the room. He walked out of the base and he got inside his car. He put his hands on the wheel and was about to ignite it when he remembered USSR back at his house.

His stomach churn at the thought and his hand stood suspended in the air with the key in his hand. He returns his hand back to the steering wheel and let his head drop on it. Even though he solved the issue miles away from his territory, he still had one right at his house.

He hears chattering in front of his car and raises his head as fast as he could to see who it was. Some soldiers pass in front of him. They were too deep in their conversation to notice who was inside the car. Third Reich sigh and ignite the car.

He needed time to think things through and he couldn’t do it right outside one of his military bases. He drives to the Reichstag and enters his office. He doesn’t bother turning the lights on and instead goes to his desk to turn on the lamp that he had there.

He takes off his coat and hat and unbuttons his sleeves to roll them upwards. He approaches one of the cabinets that are in his office and from it he takes out a bottle of wine that Italian Empire had gifted him a few years back and a glass.

He opens the bottle and pours it on the glass. Once the glass is half full Third Reich puts the bottle down and takes a sip of it. He could almost hear his oldest friend complaining and telling him that Wine shouldn’t be served in a simple glass but in a glass of wine.

That makes Third Reich let out a chuckle. He turns around at his window and walk towards it. He looks outside of the building and takes another sip.

Third Reich stays like that for a few minutes, just looking outside the building and sipping his wine. Once he feels more relaxed, he walks back to his desk and lets himself drop in his chair. He serves himself more wine and with his free hand he grabs his necklace.

He lets his fingers trace USSR symbol while letting his mind wander through the memories that he holds dear of his partner. He sips again and puts the glass on his desk. With both hands he takes off his collar and seats upright in his chair, looking at it.

Third Reich passes once again his finger through the symbol and sighs.

“How am I supposed to continue this?” Third Reich asked out loud.

As he expected nobody answer, he chuckled darkly and let his head rest on his chair. He waits for something to happen, for his mind to supply some great idea like it does when confronted with a problem in his territory, but nothing happened.

He looks at his clock and notice that it was pass midnight. He stood up and finish to drink his glass. He grabs his things and walk out of his office. When he got out of the building the chilly air of February greeted him.

He got inside the car and drove to his house. Once outside of it he took courage and walk out of his car and inside his house. He got upstairs and look at his room. The door was close, but he could see light coming from behind the door.

He shook his head and walk towards Germany’s room. He opened it as silently as he could and look at Germany sleeping in his crib. He rubs a finger in Germany’s cheek and even though his son didn’t wake up it still got a smile out of Third Reich.

He kissed his son in the forehead and made sure that he was properly covered. He did the same with Ukraine and Belarus. When it was the turn of Russia, Third Reich found him with his covers at his feet and with nothing covering him from the cold.

Third Reich shook his head and approach the kid. He pulled the covers to his shoulders and kissed his forehead. As soon as he did that Russia’s eyes open.

Both look at each other, expecting the other to be the first one to break the silence. Third Reich remembered that Russia was a morning country, but he didn’t think that he also was a light sleeper.

“Sorry for waking you up” said Third Reich resting one of his hands in Russia’s shoulder “You should go back to sleep.”

Russia denied with his head and pulls the covers closer to him “I uncover myself so I could wake up when you arrive.”

Third Reich frowns at this and once realization hits him, he lifts an eyebrow “How in the world are you so smart at just six years old.”

Russia shrug but smile nonetheless when Third Reich does the same.

“So? What do you wanted to talk about?” asked Third Reich passing his hand through Russia’s head.

Russia averts his gaze and starts playing with the covers “Are you mad at Papa?”

Third Reich nods and sees Russia peeking a glance at him. He then sits straight in his bed while still playing with the covers.

“I am sorry” says Russia taking Third Reich by surprise. Third Reich doesn’t say anything and waits for Russia to explain what for “I know that Papa won’t apologize, he never does, but I’ll do it for him, so please don’t leave us.”

Russia says the last part looking at him and keeping his eyes locked up on his. Purple eyes meat blue eyes and Third Reich can’t do anything but shake his head.

He sees Russia opening his mouth and before he could say anything Third Reich grabs his little hands in between his own.

“Although I am grateful for your apology, it’s not yours to make” Third Reich puts a hand over Russia’s cheek and strokes it fondly “You did nothing wrong and you shouldn’t be apologizing for things that you weren’t at fault for.”

“So, you will leave us?” ask Russia starting to let his eyes water at the thought.

Third Reich shook his head again and wipe the small tears that got out of Russia’s eyes “I won’t leave you” He hesitate for a sec and then continue his sentence “I promise.”

Russia sniff one time and then threw himself at Third Reich. The german catch the boy in his arms and hug him for a little while. After he felt the boy’s breath relaxed, he pulled away and tucked him in his bed.

He kissed the boy in his forehead and although Russia wasn’t sleep yet at least Third Reich was satisfied that he had left the boy calm about the issue.

He closed the door to Russia’s room and rest on it. Third Reich look up and pray for something, anything to help him choose the right path. He had a path clear as to what he wanted to choose for Germany and for him. He had made his mind up on his drive back to the house.

He needed to just take out what was causing him so much trouble. He was ready to shake hands with USSR and tell him that they would stay in contact from afar, but after talking with Russia he realized that it wasn’t as easy. He laughed. It was never easy with USSR.

He walks towards his own room and open the door. The first thing Third Reich sees inside is USSR still in his clothes seated in his side of the bed and with his head in his hands. Third Reich closes the door and walks towards the bed. At the sound of the door closing USSR looks up from his hands.

Third Reich doesn’t meet his gaze and instead seats in the bed, right at the front. Third Reich can feel USSR looking at him and waiting for him to say anything. The problem was that he didn’t knew where to start.

After a few seconds of thinking Third Reich shakes his head and looks down at his hands.

“Reich?” says USSR worried about Third Reich’s action. After not receiving an answer he swallows and tries again “Talk to me.”

Third Reich closes his hands in fists and lowers his head a little bit more, trying not to cry in desperation. He still loves USSR and his kids, but he doesn’t know how to fix them.

“How can I make it up to you?” said USSR, this time closer to Third Reich.

Third Reich hadn’t notice USSR approaching him and he could now feel the communist beside him. Third Reich took a deep breath and let his mind and heart speak without filter.

“Say you love me to my face.”

“What?” Third Reich could hear the shock in USSR voice, but he didn’t look up to see it.

“Just say you want me, that’s all it takes.”

“I don’t understand” USSR said and repeat it once again like a lost child.

Third Reich hugs himself “My heart is getting torn from your mistakes and I don’t want to keep falling in love if you don’t want to try.”

USSR didn’t say anything at that, and Third Reich needed to fill in the silence, so he continued talking.

“Every time that we fought, and it looked as though we were running out of words to say you would say you love me and everything would fit in perfectly again” Third Reich close his eyes and in a whisper he said “No one would win this time, I just need you to stay.”

Third Reich felt strong arms pulling him towards a broad chest and embracing him. Then a hand touch Third Reich’s face and caressing his cheek it made Third Reich look up at golden eyes full of remorse.

“I love you” whisper USSR in the softest tone he could master.

Third Reich grabs USSR face in between his hands and pulls him in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really really difficult to make this two get back on good terms so the only idea I had at the moment was to break Third Reich a little, sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry guys, I know that I still owe you one chapter, but I am currently moving from house and as usual this pandemic complicates everything. I promise tho that as soon as I finish moving out, I give you the extra chapter that I owe you.

The next morning Third Reich woke up at the edge of the bed. He could see his hand almost touching the floor and he look weirdly at it. He never woke this far out of the center of his bed. He prefers to have plenty of space to move around during sleep.

Downplaying it he turns around trying to chase back his sleep. The first thing that he saw was USSR sleep face directed at him from the other side of the bed with his arm stretch towards him. In just a blink of an eye all that happen yesterday start to come back to him.

Now it made sense why he woke up at the edge of the bed. He had gone to bed yesterday and when USSR try to put an arm over his waist Third Reich move closer to the edge, trying to put some distance in between them.

Third Reich felt a pang in his chest, and reach his hand towards USSR face. He followed his hand’s movement and when he was mere millimeters from his goal, he looked at USSR face.

At seeing the calm in the communist face, he remembered mornings where he would wake up before USSR and stay content in bed, wrapped in his partners arms just felling USSR warm and looking at his sleeping face.

He felt a pang in his chest again and retract his hand as slowly as he had stretched it. He looks one more time at USSR face and then turn around. He looks up at his watch in the bedside table and found that he still had an hour left before his alarm sounds.

He sighs and then stands up to turn off his alarm before it could sound. He didn’t care that it was an hour early, he wanted to get out of that room as soon as possible. So, instead of starting his routine with his usual morning exercises he went directly to his closet to take out his uniform and take a bath.

He did everything as silently as possible and as he got out of the bathroom he looked towards USSR. After finding him sound asleep he moved through the room, picking the things that he would be needing for his day without his boots on as to not make too much noise.

Once he had everything, he opened the door and got out of his room, closing the door as silently and slowly as possible. He felt like and idiot and not like the respectful country that he was, trying to get out of his own room without USSR waking up but he wasn’t about to make noise just for the sake of his reputation. He wasn’t ready to face USSR today.

Once he closes it completely, he goes downstairs to make breakfast. He puts his suitcase in one of the kitchen’s chairs and then starts to fix his uniform correctly. He put his belt, watch and boots on and only after adjusting his shirt correctly he noticed that his coat was missing.

Cursing himself he went upstairs and took off his boots at the entrance of his room. He opened the door just as quietly as before and got inside. He went directly to his dressing mirror where he had hanged the night before his coat.

At seeing it he takes it from the mirror, and something fell from one of his pockets. Looking down he finds his necklace in the floor. He had taking it yesterday at his office and put it in one of his coat pockets.

He grabs it and straightens up. His hand automatically moves towards the pocket where he had left it when his eyes land on the symbol on it. USSR symbol. He frowns at it and lift his gaze to look at the sleeping lump of USSR in his bed.

He might not want to talk to him today but that didn’t mean that he didn’t love him anymore, it simply was uncomfortable right now. After all, he had forgiven him yesterday, right?

Not feeling sure about his thoughts Third Reich return his gaze back to his necklace and after a few seconds he put it on. Without anything more to do in the room he left with his coat in his arm.

Outside of his room he put on his boots and coat. He was fixing it when he could hear small whimpers coming from Germany’s room. He moves towards his baby’s room and as soon as he enter, blue eyes, just like his own look up at him.

Germany was fully awake and already standing in his crib. Third Reich pick up Germany and gave him a kiss in his forehead while greeting him. Germany just babble at him in a happy tone. Third Reich change Germany’s diaper and put on him a new set of clothes.

Once Germany was ready Third Reich pick up Germany’s diaper bag and a coat for his son, while his other hand held Germany’s tiny hand. Both got out of the room and walk towards the stairs. Germany may have already a month of practice to walk but when it came to stairs, he still had a difficult time setting his feet right.

Third Reich didn’t care much about it. Germany would let his whole weight fall on the step below, like jumping, and Third Reich would help lessen the fall by holding him up with his hand. It was a slow descent, but Third Reich didn’t mind as long as it meant that Germany was going to get better at it each time.

After they went down the stairs they walk towards the kitchen and Third Reich left everything that he was carrying in the same chair that had his suitcase to grab Germany and put him in his highchair. Once he made sure Germany had something to entertain himself, he started doing their breakfast.

He was almost finish with their breakfast and Third Reich was just waiting for his boiled eggs to actually boil.

“I didn’t hear the alarm.”

Third Reich actually jump at hearing USSR voice behind him and turn around to make sure it wasn’t an hallucination. USSR was standing in the doorway of the kitchen still in his pajamas, looking at him expectantly.

Third Reich didn’t say anything and instead Germany start babbling and moving his hands towards USSR, throwing in the process some of the toys that he had put there to distract him. Third Reich took the distraction and went to pick them up.

He put them again in front of Germany and clear his voice slightly “I turn it off.”

“Early meeting?” said USSR right behind him.

Third Reich nod, taking the excuse immediately for why he was up early than usual. Then he turned around and at seeing the closeness of USSR, he stood up and walk towards the stove while fixing his uniform with his hands.

He could feel the silence starting to settle in and for some reason he couldn’t stand it.

“My head officers wanted to talk to me about something” He said without looking up from the stove.

“Two days in a row?”

Third Reich nod and dare to peek at USSR. USSR was sitting in the chair beside Germany, facing towards him but looking at their son play with his toys.

“What about?” said USSR looking directly at him.

Third Reich avert his gaze as fast as he could and turn off the boiling apples of Germany to put the slices in a small flask to take to his office.

“Nothing important really.”

“So, your head officers decide to call you today in an early meeting, after they did just that yesterday, about nothing?”

Third Reich curse himself. He felt out of his game and USSR questioning him wasn’t helping. He put the flask on Germany’s bag and then went to put his boiled eggs in another one. Third Reich could hear, more than see USSR standing up and walking towards him.

He continues doing what he was doing regardless of USSR until he felt him right behind him. Third Reich didn’t turn around this time but stop moving.

“Either you aren’t telling me the truth about your meeting, which means that the meeting is related to my troops in Spain or you are trying to evade me” said USSR with something close to reproach.

Third Reich’s temper rise at the insinuation in USSR words. He turns around and glare at USSR.

“Believe me when I tell you I am not the one planning something against my partner” At that USSR froze, now regretting his words.

Third Reich turn around, grab the flask with his boiled eggs and walk past USSR, towards Germany. He put Germany his coat and went to put his flask in the diaper bag.

“So you are evading me” said USSR as a matter of fact.

Third Reich sigh “It seems like I am” without saying anything else he starts picking up his suitcase and Germany’s diaper bag. Before he could grab Germany, he was interrupted by URSS.

“Why?” Third Reich look up at him and just stare “I thought we were fine yesterday, that it was over.”

“It is over. I made sure of it, but that doesn’t mean that I know how to act around you anymore” said Third Reich picking Germany up “I have never had the need or the want to evade someone. I had always kept my relationships simple, either you are an ally, and enemy or someone that I have no interest in.”

Third Reich walk towards the doorway of the kitchen and before he could leave, he turn around to look at USSR “I have never been in a situation where my ally is also an enemy.”

USSR saw him leave the kitchen after that and a few seconds later hear the entrance door open and close. He waited to hear the car starting and as Third Reich start pulling away from his house USSR felt coldness start seeping through his body.

He sat on a kitchen chair and let his head rest on the table. It seemed to him like he couldn’t stop fucking his relationship with Third Reich over and over again. First was when they got involve together even though he was a married man.

He knew from their first encounter that it was wrong, he was a married man already with two kids but something in Third Reich made him seek him out over and over again until their relationship become to serious to only call it an affair.

Then he fucked up again when Third Reich was pregnant of Germany, diminishing down his value in USSR’s life even though he meant more to him than his ex-wife ever did. As if it wasn’t enough, he had to hide from Third Reich the fact that he had troops in Spain, finally braking Third Reich’s trust in him.

He needed to get it back somehow, but he didn’t have even a clue as to how to do it. He stays like that what felt like hours until he felt a tiny hand on his leg. Looking up he found his oldest looking at him worriedly.

“Are you fine papa?” ask Russia inclining his head to the side.

USSR let out a chuckle at his oldest caring for him “I am.”

“You don’t look like you are.”

What was USSR supposed to tell him. That Third Reich was trying to evade him, that he broke Third Reich’s trust in him?

“Did you talk with Reich yesterday?”

USSR focus his gaze again in Russia and replaying the question in his head he nods.

“And did you apologize to him?” said Russia with his hands in his back and rocking himself in his feet.

USSR lift an eyebrow and look directly at Russia without saying anything, first he wanted to know how Russia knew that Third Reich and he weren’t on the best of terms. It didn’t take much for Russia to confess, after all his son was smart.

Russia shrug “It was obvious that he was mad the moment that he got here yesterday and since he didn’t return with you, I figured that you two fight.”

USSR nod at his eldest.

“Just like with mama.”

The comparison made USSR straighten up immediately. The relationship that he had with his ex-wife was far from the perfect marriage and he didn’t want something like that with Third Reich.

“So, did you apologize?” prod Russia again trying to meet his father’s gaze, that seem to drift away easily that day.

USSR denied with his head and then try to stand up only to see and angry expression on his son.

“And why not? It was your fault after all that Reich got mad” said Russia crossing his arms and pouting.

“Don’t talk back to me. I am your father and you don’t anything of what happen” said USSR hitting the table with his hand and standing up.

“But-” start Russia raising his hand only to be interrupted by his father.

“No buts, go back to your room before I get mad” said USSR signaling with his finger the way out of the kitchen.

Russia lower his head, the ushanka covering his face, and walk towards the kitchen’s doorway. He was almost outside when he turns his head towards his father again.

“You have to apologize to him.”

“Russia” said USSR in a threating voice, the one that his kids knew not to mess with.

“No, not fair!” shout Russia turning fully towards the door “I apologize to him yesterday because I knew that you wouldn’t and he didn’t accept mine.”

USSR was ready to scold him when he freezes at Russia’s words.

“I don’t want for Reich and Germany to leave us and it’s not fair that you won’t apologize to him when you are the one that got him mad!” shout Russia once again while letting small tears pour from his eyes.

USSR kneel next to his son when he started hiccupping and hold him close. Russia latch immediately to the big form of his father and hide his face in his T-shirt.

“What did Reich told you?” ask USSR while rubbing Russia’s back.

“He said that I shouldn’t be the one apologizing” said Russia in between hiccups. After his father didn’t talk to him again Russia push away a little to look at his father’s face to see if he was still angry at him.

USSR look down at Russia and clean his son’s tears with his hand “If I apologize, do you think that he would talk to me again?”

Russia clean his snotty nose with his sleeve and nod fervently at his father. USSR nod at Russia and then pick him up. Here it was the clue that he needed to make it up to Third Reich and he will be damned if he didn’t take it.

USSR pick up Russia and then fix his son Ushanka “Then we need to wake up your siblings, we must prepare the perfect apology, right?”

Russia beam at that. He had feared that his father would never apologize to Third Reich, making the other country break his promise of the night before but now he couldn’t wait to see the face that Third Reich would make at seeing his father apologizing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random facts:   
> Blenders were created in 1922  
> Tupper’s were made until 1946


	15. Chapter 15

Once USSR woke up Ukraine and Belarus, he prepared them breakfast and while they were eating, he try to explain in simple words that Third Reich and him weren’t in the best of terms and that he needed their help.

After a few questions from Belarus part as the reason behind it and USSR trying to explain it, without telling the whole truth, to his three-year-old daughter, she just smiles and nod eagerly. Excited about the prospect of helping his father in what she understood as a date between the two countries.

They clean the kitchen and went upstairs to change clothes. The kids were giving ideas back and forth of things that they had seen in the TV or giving examples of what they seen couples do while in the park. USSR would shake his head at some, and the others would just make him chuckle, imagining his partner and him in those scenarios that their kids thought them on was sometimes ridiculous.

Ukraine would laugh sometimes after hearing his father chuckle but since he was starting to speak, he couldn’t completely grasp what they were saying. Russia gave another idea and as the rest of them USSR shook his head.

USSR could see from the corner of his left eye how Russia pout at his father after denying each and every one of their ideas. He continues dressing Ukraine when Belarus crawl towards where he was seated on the floor and tug at his shirt.

USSR look at his daughter and smile. She smiles back and tilt her head “What you used to do then?”

“When?” ask USSR, not understanding the question.

“When you were with each other, what did you used to do?” ask Belarus in the same curious tone as before.

USSR knew what they used to do when Third Reich and him where together, specially alone, but he didn’t think that his little girl needed to know that. So, thinking of a better thing to say than that of what he was thinking off, Russia’s interest peak again and urge him to answer.

“Come on papa, what did you used to do when you were out on a date?”

USSR took the opportunity and talk about all the things that he used to show Third Reich while they were in the communist territory.

Between the both countries USSR was the most romantic and whenever they had free time in his country he would take Third Reich out and show him everything that his territory had to offer, in hopes of making Third Reich stay one more night.

“And how where Reich’s dates?” ask Belarus excited about all the stories that her father has just told them.

USSR took a few seconds to answer, remembering the few dates that Third Reich did “He wasn’t much of going out, but I do remember that whenever he felt like doing one for me, he would always do it as a surprise and make me fall in love with him even more.”

His kids got closer to him and he chuckle. He pulled Belarus closer to him to comb her hair and start telling them about Third Reich’s dates. After finishing, he turned Belarus around and look at her head to make sure that he had done it correctly.

“And if you do his first date?” ask Belarus.

USSR shrug “I’m not sure I can put so much detail on it like Reich did back then.”

“We can help” said Belarus and immediately Russia was nodding along with his sister.

USSR look at both and after seeing the excitement in their eyes and relieving the events of that first date again, he nods. Russia and Belarus jumped and shouted in excitement, Ukraine imitating them along the way, and together they start pushing their father to stand up.

USSR grab Ukraine’s hand and they went downstairs to do everything that they needed to do. They spent almost all morning moving things around the house dining room and living room, and by the time that everything was settle, except a few things that USSR needed to buy, they went to the kitchen to get lunch and the dinner ready.

USSR somehow hoped for Third Reich to come join them at lunch but after they finish eating and he didn’t arrive with Germany in arms, he started to get nervous about the date thing. USSR hadn’t felt like that since he was a child and his father beat the hesitance out of him by putting him in odd situations and it made him feel uncomfortable.

USSR try to bury the feeling by cleaning the kitchen but after he finish, he found that the feeling was still there. He needed to call Dr. Anna to see if she could take care of the kids for the night and he wasn’t about to cancel everything off just because he suddenly become nervous.

He took a few deep breaths and once he felt more composed, he went to the front door where one of Third Reich’s telephones was and grab the agenda next to it, searching for Dr. Anna’s number. Once he found it, he dialed it and wait for the woman to pick up.

Once Dr. Anna pick it up with the usual greeting of a doctor, USSR clear his throat and told him who it was calling as well as his reason behind it. He didn’t explain the reason behind the date, just that he wanted to spend the night with Third Reich alone.

The doctor told him that he should be free by seven and that she would be there as soon as she could. She ends the call and USSR puts the phone down. He had time before Dr. Anna arrive and he knew that Third Reich only arrives after seven when USSR is home and Germany stays with him.

Third Reich would never disrupt Germany’s routine and that meant that he needed to be there by seven to make Germany’s dinner, bath him and tuck him in bed by eight. Getting confidence from that simple fact USSR went to the garden in search of his kids. They still needed to get some things before Third Reich arrive as well as make dinner.

By the time that Dr. Anna arrive USSR had already everything set. The furniture in the living room was push to the side, leaving the room almost clear, without making it look like everything was just thrown to the side. Dinner was ready and you could already smell the apple pie that was left in the oven to keep it warm.

He had already pack everything that their kids will need for the night and the four backpacks were at the entrance waiting for them. He let Dr. Anna inside and she commented on the smell of the pie. The kids greet her and start pulling her towards the kitchen while telling her all about the date that the older countries were going to have.

They talk a little and at the end they didn’t wait too much for Third Reich to arrive. As soon as they hear the car park outside the house the kids run towards the window that was next to the door to see Third Reich and Germany from there.

Dr. Anna and USSR chuckle at the display and follow behind them. USSR a step back, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

Third Reich enter the house and smile at the kids that immediately surround him. He pulled them in a hug and put Germany down with the rest of their kids. Russia and Belarus were pulling at him talking at the same time and although Third Reich probably couldn’t really understand what they were saying he continue smiling none the less.

“Russia, Belarus calm down” said USSR beside Dr. Anna.

The kids look at him and nod taking a step back, with giddy smiles in their faces, waiting for something exciting to happen.

Finally, Third Reich look their way and smile at them, although the smile didn’t reach his eyes like with the kids. USSR nervousness quit a little at seeing Third Reich smile. Maybe they weren’t in the best of terms but at least Third Reich had return to his usual charisma and confidence.

“Dr. Anna, I wasn’t expecting you here. May I invite you something?” said Third Reich signaling with a hand towards his living room.

Dr. Anna just smile and shakes her head “I just came to pick up the kids, we were just waiting for you.”

USSR could see Third Reich’s face turn a little confused before the kids jump in front of him.

“Surprise!” Both kids shout at the same time with their hands extended upwards follow by Germany and Ukraine, that just lift their hands imitating their older siblings.

“You are going to have a date with papa” said Russia with a big smile while trying to control his excitement.

“And we help him too” continue Belarus not being able to control her excitement like Russia and jumping in her place.

“Oh, no you shouldn’t-” start Third Reich but was cut off by Dr. Anna laughter.

“Oh don’t worry, my husband and I know what is to have children and not have time for dates” Third Reich was about to protest again when she continue “We will be fine, they are really nice kids and my own kids will be happy to play with them again.”

Third Reich didn’t want Dr. Anna to take away the only excuse that he had to not face USSR but he wasn’t about to confess that he wasn’t in the best of terms with his partner. With a reluctance he nods.

Dr. Anna and USSR lead the kids outside and while they made sure that the kids wouldn’t fall Russia turns towards them before he could get inside.

“But I wanted to see you” Russia didn’t mention what he wanted to see to not spoil the surprise, but he knew that his father understood what he was referring at.

“I will tell you everything tomorrow” says USSR kneeling to be at Russia’s height.

“Everything? Promise?” says Russia pointing a finger towards his father.

USSR chuckle and nod, Russia nod as well and tilt his head to look at Third Reich. He then run towards him and hug his legs. Third Reich smile down at Russia and ruffle his Ushanka making the boy shout in protest.

Russia fix his ushanka and then pull Third Reich’s coat to make him bent down. Third Reich did and Russia move closer to whisper in his ear “Please don’t be hard on him, he really put a lot of effort on this.”

Third Reich chuckle at Russia’s antics but nod either way, smiling at him. Russia smile back and finally got inside the car.

They two countries wait outside in silence, until they couldn’t see the car anymore. 

“I thought you were a more upfront type” Third Reich said, turning around to face him.

“You always make me do things differently.”

Third Reich tilt his head a little and after a few seconds respond, “I’m still debating if that is dangerous or not.”

USSR didn’t know how to continue the conversation or if he wanted to, but he was saved by Third Reich walking towards the entrance of his house.

“From what I understood you have something plan” USSR look towards Third Reich who was talking and saw him at the door looking at him with his hand pointing inside “Are we having apple pie or we are just going to standing outside, in the cold?”

USSR chuckle and follow the other inside. He told Third Reich to go to the dining room and he went to the kitchen to get their plates. It was a simple dish. USSR prepare Schnitzel, since he remembers Austria telling them that Third Reich love the dish on Germany’s birthday, and as a side dish que prepare smashed potatoes.

He walked to the dining room and found Third Reich reading the wine’s label. USSR had set the table with flowers in the middle, candles, and a bottle of wine, just like Third Reich did on their first date. He puts the dishes on either side of the table and serve the wine in the wine glasses, before walking towards one of the walls.

USSR could hear Third Reich talk behind his back “Candles, flowers, dinner and wine. The only thing missing-”

As if on cue USSR put the vinyl on and music start to sound around the room. He turns around to see Third Reich lifting an eyebrow at him with a smirk in place.

“My oh my, feeling romantic?”

He smiles and walk towards his place, in front of Third Reich. They ate in relative silence. The only sound was the one of the music playing in the background. USSR wanted to break the silence but the only thing in his mind was the apology that he needed to do.

Taking a deep breath, he says the first thing that came to his mind to start the conversation in that direction.

“Have you told your leader.”

He dares to look up and sees Third Reich stop moving for a few second only to continue cutting his meat “No” was the curt answer and USSR was ready to continue when Third Reich looks up and continues speaking, waving his fork in the air “although he still found out since instead of being in my house yesterday, after I told him that I would do just that, I spent it in a base talking the whole afternoon with Italian Empire, who of course is in Spanish territory.”

Third Reich cut another piece of meat while continuing his story “He asked a few persons here and there and it was not difficult for him to deduce what had happened” after that he ate the piece of Schnitzel on the fork and let the silence settle in for a bit.

He cut another piece and after seeing that USSR wasn’t going to comment on, Third Reich look at the piece in his fork.

“I actually have to thank you for that because that made things so much easier between us” sarcasm was dripping from Third Reich’s mouth even though he had a smile on “You know with all that about trusting you more than Spain and Communism not getting along with Nazism. He even made Germany cry once” Third Reich look at him sideways and smirk “Really volatile temper.”

USSR try to redirect the conversation and blurt out the first thing that came to his mind “I know someone with a similar temper” as soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to smack himself.

Third Reich look at him and raise an eyebrow “Are you trying to make your case? Because you are doing poorly.”

USSR just lower his head and continues eating. He was glad that Third Reich was being his usual self but that only made his apology a lot harder to say.

Third Reich look at USSR and remembered the thing that Russia had told him before he got in the car. He looks around the table and he could admit that USSR although romantic, wasn’t a country to put detail on it, and this time he had done a little of it, just for him.

Third Reich sigh and pull the bottle of wine towards him “So, care to tell me the story behind this. I didn’t know that you were into wines, I thought you only drank vodka.”

USSR look up and swallow the piece that he was eating, taking the opportunity immediately to change of topic “I didn’t, I grab the first bottle that I found was Italian. I know that that country has high culinary standards and he wouldn’t give you nothing less of what he deemed as excellent.”

“Seriously?” ask Third Reich trying to contain his laugh.

USSR nod and Third Reich lose it, he starts laughing uncontrollably. USSR was confused about the sudden outburst but he let it happen. He noticed that it had been a while since he last heard Third Reich laugh so carefree.

Once Third Reich compose himself fixing his clothes, he signals to the bottle “This is a Masciarelli Montepulciano d’Abruzzo and the only reason that I know that is because it is the cheapest Italian red wine.”

USSR let out a groan and rest his head in his hand, Third Reich chuckle at the other misfortune “Why in the world did he gift you that.”

“It wasn’t a gift” at that USSR lift his head and tilt his head in clear confusion, Third Reich just continue talking “Back when we were young Italy invited Japan and I to spend a week with him, we obviously agree. In one of those days he was parroting on and on about his culinary arts and Japan got so fed up that he turn towards Italy and told him ‘you are always talking about your culinary arts but I can assure you that your cheapest food doesn’t taste as mighty as you say’”

USSR shook his head. He couldn’t imagine the compose Japan Empire snapping at Italian Empire like that.

Third Reich had a smile on his face remembering his younger days and as the story progress he start doing more gestures with his hands, clearly getting more involve in the story “Obviously Italy got offended and told him that he would make him eat his words, he told us that he would give us the cheapest red wine that Italy had to offer. Japan look at me in exasperation and I in turn look at Italy and told him ‘I will drink of that wine with one condition’” Third Reich lift his finger and grin remembering the face of Italy that day “you will have to steal it.”

“You told him that?” USSR ask and Third Reich just nod “And he did?”

Third Reich chuckle and nod various times at his partner. USSR rest his back in the chair and chuckle along with Third Reich.

“He was brought under a time of mafia in his country, he obviously knew how to do it” Third Reich continue his story looking at the bottle and holding the neck of it between his fingers “Japan and I were at the other side of the street, in an almost hidden alley, when we see him wearing a proud smile and a bottle in each hand.”

Third Reich look up at USSR and show him a smile that reach up to his eyes “He made Japan eat his words and I was the lucky one that got to keep the second bottle” After ending his story Third Reich lower his gaze towards the bottle but didn’t erase the smile on his face.

USSR look at him for a few seconds, admiring his partner and then smile. He felt a sudden urge to be close to the other country, so he got up from his seat to walk towards Third Reich’s side. Third Reich lift an eyebrow at him with that same smile. USSR just tend his right hand towards him “Would you dance with me?”

Third Reich got a sense of Deja vu and in a flash the memory came back to him. Back when he was pregnant of Germany and USSR had taken him out to the Bolshoi theater to celebrate their partnership.

Third Reich remember that in that time he was the one offering USSR to dance with him and when USSR commented about him being romantic Third Reich just told him the truth. He was happy because he could finally be in a partnership with the country that he loves.

Third Reich try to swallow down the lump in his chest that the memory had brought and took the offering hand. USSR pull him towards the living room, through the connection between rooms, once they were in there Third Reich notice that all the furniture was pushed to one side.

USSR pull Third Reich to him and put a hand over his waist. Third Reich move his other hand to USSR shoulder, and they start to twirl at the music’s rhythm. After debating with himself Third Reich chose to enjoy this moment and lay his head on USSR’s chest, closing his eyes and letting the other country lead the dance.

Third Reich lost himself in the moment and only was brought back by USSR clearing his throat. Third Reich open his eyes but didn’t give any signal that he was listening.

“Will you forgive me?”

Third Reich stop twirling and took a step back, looking up at USSR, making USSR halt in his movement.

USSR didn’t tend to apologize, and he wasn’t used to this. He may have lost Third Reich’s trust, but he still trusts in the german, and he knew by experience that if he says things as honest as they came then the other country would pull him towards the good direction. No more lies he told himself.

“I know I lost your trust and I know that I deserve it” USSR chuckle darkly “after all I was the one that didn’t trust you first, with my involvement in the Spanish civil war.”

He look directly at Third Reich’s eyes “I know that I fucked up and I know that I am losing you and I-I am truly sorry that I betray you” USSR look down at his hands and sigh “But I can’t help but to hope that I could gain it back, that I could gain you back.”

USSR didn’t lift his head and instead let the silence hang. Now it was Third Reich’s turn to say something, anything. Instead of that USSR felt Third Reich grab his face and move it to meet his eyes. Third Reich was smiling.

“You never lost me, the fact that you are still here proves it” Third Reich sigh and shook his head “What am I going to do with you?”

USSR could think of a few things, but he went for the one that he desired the most “Love me.”

Third Reich hum at that “What about the forgiving part?”

“I believe that is implied.”

Third Reich chuckle and went on his tiptoes to kiss USSR. They kiss slowly, holding into each other, until they break apart to breath. USSR felt a surge of love towards this country that have him around his fingertip and bent down to touch his forehead with his.

“No more lies or deceptions.”

Third Reich repeat his words and look up at USSR eyes. USSR stood up and lift Third Reich’s chin “If I ever betray you again then you have my full permission to cross over my territory and claim what’s mine as yours, with a shot through my head.”

“Dangerous words, you do know that I will hold you up to that if there ever comes a next time” says Third Reich testing USSR.

“I know and I’m counting on that” with USSR response Third Reich pull him in for a kiss. This one far more passionate and with far more need in it.

Third Reich broke the kiss and held USSR’s face in between his hands “The kids won’t be back until tomorrow?”

USSR nod and at the realization of them being alone in the house, the communist lift Third Reich over his shoulder and walk towards their room.

“Wait, what about my apple pie?”

USSR swears under his breath. If there was one thing that Third Reich love apart from art was the apple pie. He didn’t budge and continue walking.

“I will come get you apple pie later.”

Third Reich didn’t comment any further, satisfy with the response. When they got to their room Third Reich was tossed in the bed and was about to protest on it but was surprise by USSR capturing his lips in between his own. Third Reich kiss him back and start to peel of USSR’s clothes with his hands.

By the time that he got USSR torso bare his own uniform was manhandled and both look disheveled. USSR frown.

“You still have too many clothes on.”

Third Reich pull USSR closer and whisper in his ear “Why don’t you take them off from me.”

He received an almost growl from USSR’s part and Third Reich grin. They had a whole night ahead of them and they weren’t going to waste it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Schnitzel is a dish from Austria as I understand.
> 
> 2\. The Masciarelli Montepulciano d’Abruzzo is a red wine that costs $8 dollars and is really good, if you are legal in your country you should try it.
> 
> 3\. The most important one, I know I didn’t upload it the last two weeks but I wrote the double of what I usually write for one so I think that evens it our, and I really didn’t felt like breaking it in two different chapters. As a side note I may not be able to write something for this week and the next one since my partials are starting but after those two weeks I will upload as “constant” as before


End file.
